A Celestial Child Trying to Be Worthy of Love
by CrystalHikariHikachu
Summary: The Inuzuka family moves to Konoha. Secrets will be kept and bonds will form, but will their lives stay the same or will Tessa be saved from the furious hand of her own mother? M for Child abuse, lemon, rape,slight incest, language, alcohol,& drugs. SasuXOC GaaraXOC ItachixOC AU Modern
1. A Tenebrous Room

A girl sat in the office twirling her thumb nervously and waiting for her mother to come out of the principle's office. Three siblings sat in chairs along a wall. The middle child was the only boy who looked to his younger sister. He raised his hand to rub her shoulder. She shied away from him though and stared at the ground.

"Mrs, Inuzuka we will make sure that your children are learning to their fullest capability," The principle told their mother.

"Kiba, Hana, Tess will you follow me," The secretary led them into a large room filled with many filing cabinets and computers.

Kiba was older than than the youngest by a year, but he flunked out in the 6th grade and was in her grade. Hana was 2 years older and a Senior this year. They each had brown hair but Tessa's was the longest. It almost reached her waist considering that Mother never bothered to get it cut. Tessa followed behind Kiba reluctantly in her black hoodie. It had been Kiba's last year, but she didn't care. Finally the woman handed them their schedules and They compared. Tessa and Kiba had 1st together.

Tessa followed Kiba through the wooden door and stood in front of 20 other students. Tessa shoved her hands in her pockets and stared at the floor. Kiba proceeded to talk until they were given permission to sit. She made her way to the back and got a window seat. Kiba sat to her right and she gave him a shy smile. He only smirked in return as a blond boy in front of her turned to say hello.

"Hi, I'm Naruto," He said with a large grin,

"Hn," was her only reply and Kiba just shook his head.

"I'm Kiba and this is Tess," He said with a smile. She always wondered how her brother could talk so much and she wished she could feel comfortable around people enough to talk again. The blond looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You sound like Sasuke-teme," He muttered and looked at her closer. She only glared at him with enough hate to drag a hundred people to hell. He turned back to Kiba and asked. "Whats up with her,"

"She's not a people person," Kiba told Naruto and he nodded.

"Well Gaara isn't either, but he still talks to me," Naruto said as he motioned to a red head on the other side of the room.

"Well maybe there is a difference between Me and Him. I'm actually sane," Tessa told Naruto lowly with venom in her voice. She turned her gaze to a lonely tree against the far fence. She began to lose yourself in her thoughts and soon she heard the bell ring. She stood and grabbed her backpack and looked at Kiba.

"Art?" He asked and she looked at her schedule.

"Art," She confirmed and they made their way to the art room.

When they walked into the room she noticed there were two teachers and made sure you were in the right room.

"Welcome, You must be our new students. We are happy to have you," A blond man came up with a smile, well she thought he was a man, but now she wasn't so sure. "Hmm, Why don't we have you sit in between Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Hyuuga," He told her and she looked confused. "And you'll sit in between Mrs. Haruno and Mrs. Yamanaka," He instructed Kiba and then he pointed to her seat. She only nodded and took her seat, hoping both ignored her. Deidara handed her a sketch book and some drawing pencils, that she accepted with a nod. She opened it up and began sketching something completely random.

By the time the class was almost over she had drawn a small boy holding his teddy bear, while darkness surrounded him. You looked down at the drawing and sighed inwardly. The boy was crying as he hugged the bear and she drew the darkness toward the boy more. Tessa closed the book and sat it on the table. She finally noticed girls glaring at her, but she ignored them. Her brother was in a conversation with the girls next to him and she just shook her head. The brown haired boy next to her turned and smiled.

"I didn't want to bother you while you were drawing, but I'm Neji," He told her.

"Hm," was her reply as she nodded her head and looked away.

"I guess your not like your brother," He muttered to himself. The bell rang through the class.

"No, not at all," She whispered under her breath. She got up from her seat and met Kiba outside the class.

"Math," He said with an annoyed tone.

"Biology," She scorned. Kiba nodded and gave her a worried look. She waved it off as if it was nothing and made her way to class.

She walked into the room and handed the teacher her schedule without a word. He was a pale man with black hair and beady yellow eyes that reminded her of a snake's. She cringed at the mental image and pushed it away. He told her to sit behind a girl with pink hair and she noticed it was natural. People around here were very weird. The moment she pulled a notebook out of her bag the girl had turned around.

"Okay, listen here. Sasuke is mine. Not yours and if you even think about it I'll kick your ass," She threatened. She only gave her a confused look and shook her head before copying down the work. Biology was over soon as well and then she was off to health.

She walked in and followed the same steps as last time. When he told her to sit wherever she took another window seat. No one acknowledged her in that class and she was glad. She didn't want to deal with anyone unless it was Kiba. Asuma had spent the entire class lecturing them about not smoking, when she had seen a pack in his desk drawer. She smirked to herself at his hypocrisy.

"What's amusing to you Mrs. Inuzuka?" Asuma asked Tessa as he noticed her smirk.

"Your a hypocrite," She told him bluntly. "I know for a fact there is a pack of cigarettes in your desk drawer. I saw them when I handed you my schedule," She continued. She turned her gaze back out the window and ignored the stares. Asuma seemed to be speechless as the bell rang.

She found her way to the lunch room and spotted Kiba sitting with a bunch of people. He had obviously saved her a seat where his bag was. She moved it and took the seat. He looked at her and smiled. Kiba pulled a second brown bag from his backpack and offered it to her. She shook her head 'no' and pushed it back to him. He only gave her a worried look that turned into a laugh at something his friend had said. She sighed and looked at the floor. Tessa wasn't paying attention to the conversation Kiba was involved in, but instead she was thinking of the fate that lay for her once she got home.

The rest of the day, including PE passed rather quickly and soon she was walking out the school doors following her siblings. She walked in silence behind Hana and Kiba. She didn't want to go home and found that she never really considered it a home. Just a house that suited for hell. She made her way up the sidewalk and through the front door.

"What took you so long?" Their Mother asked as she sat in the recliner. Tessa's eyes widened slightly. She had expected her to be at work. "I bet you were holding them up. You little bitch," Mother cursed at her and Tessa shook her head.

"S-Sc- School j-just l-l-let ou-out," She stuttered.

"No school got out 20 minutes ago. Meaning you were holding them up for 10 minutes you little wench," She could hear the anger rising in her voice.

"N-N-No I d-d-" Tessa was cutoff by Mother's hand slapping her fiercely.

"You two go to your rooms," She told the others. She heard their feet moving up the stairs and Mother began to beat her with a studded leather belt. Each blow hit her harder and harder. She was on her knees as her mother continued to hit her back and arms with the belt. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she silently sobbed. Her throat was so constricted that if she wanted to cry out she wouldn't be able to. The blows stopped as she was hauled to her feet and pushed into the kitchen.

"Do the dishes you little whore," She told her and Tessa looked at the mess in front of her. Her shaking hands washed and rinsed dishes. Her mother was standing over her the entire time. She bit her lip and tried to ignore the pain on her sides. Her hands fumbled and a glass plate shattered in the sink. Before she could pick up the pieces her mother was slapping the back of her legs with the belt. Each blow leaving bruises and each blow getting harder with her anger. She gripped the counter to keep herself standing.

"Pick it up," Her mother shouted. She hurriedly picked up the pieces and cut her palms. She tossed the pieces into the garbage and washed the rest of the dishes. Her mother stopped her attacks and Tessa leaned on the counter for support. Tears streamed down her cheeks as Mother cursed at her. "Whats wrong you little cunt? Does it hurt to pay for your sins?" She asked Tessa coldly. Tessa nodded her head up and down and was left standing there. She limped up the stairs and went to her room. Kiba came in a moment later and she pulled off his jacket.

"Tess," He breathed and she looked up at him ashamed.

"I'm sorry Nii-san," Tessa told him and turned her gaze to the floor. Tessa's palms were in her lap, still bleeding.

"Shh, It's alright. You didn't do anything wrong. Let me see your hands Tess," He told her and she raised her hands for him. He grabbed a clean bandage and a washcloth to clean up the wounds. He put peroxide on the cuts and it burned, but she knew it would help. He wrapped her hands up skillfully. All she could see of her hands was her fingers. All else was bandaged. "Here lay down," He told her and Tessa turned to the futon mattress on the floor and crawled over. Wincing at every movement.

"Where does it hurt?" Kiba asked.

"Everywhere," She told him breathlessly.

"Does it feel like anything is broken Tess," She shook her head as she lay on her stomach. He lifted the back of her shirt carefully and looked at her scars and bruises. He grimaced to himself and brushed his fingers lightly over her ribs. She bit down on her lip to keep from crying out. "Sh, You're going to be fine Tess,"

"Why, does she do this to me," Tessa choked out even though it hurt to speak.

"Do you wanna go lay down in my room?" He ignored her question. Tessa nodded her head in response and he carefully turned her over and lifted her into his arms. Her jaw was clenched shut as he walked to his room.

"I don't see why you care for that pathetic piece of shit," Mother said as Kiba took Tessa into his room. He put her down on the soft bed and pulled the covers over her.

"You want something to eat?" He asked and she shook her head. He frowned. "You have to eat something Tess or your won't get better," He told her and She stared at the ceiling. Tessa felt Kiba's dog, Akamaru, jump on the bed. He cuddled up next to her shoulder and placed his nose in her hair. She reached up and to softly pet the dog. Kiba smiled at her and went down stairs.

He came up with two sandwiches and a big glass of milk for them to share. He forced her to sit up with a pillow behind her head and told her to eat the sandwich. She nibbled at it before it was all gone. She took only a few gulps of milk before Kiba drank the rest.

"TV?" He asked and she only nodded. He flipped through the channels and found a movie that looked a little interesting and crawled up in the bed next to her. Being siblings it never got weird for them to lay in the same bed. She would always go to Kiba after Mother got angry and took it out on her. She knew Hana didn't care for her that much, but if she had something broken Hana always seemed to know how to fix it and what medicine she should take. Hana was going to medical school next year and soon would leave for good. Then it would only be her and Kiba. The thought of having one less person to protect her made Tessa nervous, but she inwardly sighed and fell asleep.

Tessa woke later to the pitch black of Kiba's room. Everything was quiet and it scared her. She could feel Akamaru beside her but that didn't help. She began shaking and crying.

"Tess, what's wrong?" She heard Kiba say from beside her, still half asleep.

"K-K-Ki-Kiba i-is t-th-that y-y-you?" She stuttered, fearful that it wasn't.

"Shit Tess I'm sorry," He said as he quickly got up and turned a lamp on. He was kneeling down in front of her now rubbing her shoulder softly. "Hey, Shh, I'm here. No one's gonna hurt you Tess," He told the small girl softly. She nodded her head up and down as she tried to gain control of herself again. Kiba pulled Tessa into a hug as he comforted her. He avoided touching her back, knowing it would only hurt he and rubbed soft circles on her shoulder as he held her.

Tessa was extremely scared of the dark and Kiba knew this. He must have forgotten to turn on his small lamp for her. Mother used to leave her in the basement in the dark, at their old house, and that's where it started. Ever since then she couldn't stand the dark. It scared her more than anything else.


	2. Someone Who Cares

Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I really don't know about pairings yet. I do accept anonymous reviews. So please let me know who you think Tess should end up with.

* * *

Tessa followed Kiba silently to their English and only prayed that no one noticed her limp. Her lips were pulled together in a thin line as she tried to ignore the throbbing pain that ached her body every time she moved. Kiba had insisted that she stay home today, but she knew Mother would be angry if she stayed home. Plus Tessa didn't want to be left alone in case Mother decided to stay home. She gripped the edge of her sleeve and bit her lip when someone bumped her shoulder.

They sat down in their seats. She sat behind the blond for a second time and stared out the window. She looked down at her hands that were covered by fingerless gloves. Her bandages were barely visible at the edges of the fingers. She shoved her hands in her pockets and ignored the pain in her back. The bell finally rang and she stood. A girl behind her rushed past and bumped into her shoulder. She glared at the blond as she muttered an apology over her shoulder. She shouldered her bag and forced herself to walk. She made it to art and sighed.

She grabbed her sketch book from her bag and turned to a clean page. She remembered the picture of her father she had at home. The red fangs on his cheeks and dark hair that fell in his face like Kiba's, but he had softer eyes than Mother. She began to sketch the picture from what she remembered of it. It was from the angle of a child. As if a preschooler had been looking up at him with a camera and he was smiling down at them. She wasn't paying attention to the lesson Sai was trying to teach, but instead was in her own little world. It wasn't until Deidara was leaning over her shoulder and asked who she was drawing that she came back to reality.

"M-my dad," She told him and he smiled at her.

"Can I look?" He asked as he held his hand out and she handed the book to him. He flipped to the page from yesterday and studied it with curious eyes. "Afraid of the dark?" He asked as he sat the book back down. She only nodded her head. The boy next to her studied the drawing just as Deidara had. She closed the cover, blocking his view, just as the bell rang. She rushed to get up and get out of the room, causing her sides to burn. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall and waited for Kiba.

"You okay?" Kiba asked in a hushed tone.

"I'm fine. Just got up to quickly," She told him. She took slow deep breaths as Kiba studied her. She pulled the hood of his jacket up and comfort of the fluffy edge brushing her cheeks made her relax.

Biology and Health passed by quickly with no one acknowledging her presence.

She didn't want to be surrounded by all the chaos inside the lunch room so instead she went outside. The sky was filled with fluffy white clouds that dotted the blue expanse. She was hit by a cool breeze as she stood there. She found a way to get on the roof of the gym and laid on the flat top. She stared up at the sky while letting out a heavy sigh. She was hurting everywhere and there was no way to fix it. She wanted something to take all the pain away. She knew there were things that could take away the pain of the bruises, but the pain Mother's words made her feel was beyond that. It was something that couldn't be cured as easy as taking a pill.

She wanted to make Mother proud of her and she tried so hard, but nothing made her happy. It was like the more Tessa did the more Mother wanted and it would never stop. She was like an alcoholic always wanting more and more. Tessa let out a frustrated sigh and sat up slowly. She closed her eyes as a cool breeze brushed her face.

She found her way slowly to her next class and sighed before entering the room. She sat in the back and stared at the front as if she was paying attention. She was deep in thought though. Her sixteenth birthday was coming up and she didn't know what would happen. It was a family tradition for an Inuzuka, that on their 16th birthday that they would get the fang tattoos on their cheeks. Kiba and Hana had theirs, but Tessa wasn't sure if Mother would want to spend money on a waste like her. Then again, Mother might want to keep appearances that Tessa was still apart of the family and still give her fangs. She pulled out her sketch book and began drawing on a new sheet.

She began sketching the outline for a teddy bear. He was in a dark corner and his head was facing the floor. She drew him with patches and stitches and different shaded pieces, because much like Tessa, he was broken. She drew a hole where is heart would have been and drew the stuffed heart on the floor. His left eye was only hanging by a thread and she shaded him in. She looked at the clock and class was almost over.

Tessa sat there and looked around, everyone was talking amongst themselves for the last few minutes of class, but there was no one talking to her. Just shows how no one wanted anything to do with her. She stood once the bell rang and made her way through the school.

She sat in class and looked at the bored with no intention of doing the work. Ebisu had told her that since she was new that there would be a seating change and now she had to sit next to the red head Naruto had claimed was Gaara. Tessa sat down and wrote down the notes. She was just going to get the homework from Kiba later so it didn't matter. She listened to his lecture on the American Revolution and didn't retain much of the information. Her mind had been other places.

It was nearing the end of school and she only had one class left. The class she hated.

* * *

"Why aren't you dressed?" The woman yelled at her. Tessa shrugged her shoulders and ignored her lecture of if she didn't then she would fail. The woman finally left her alone as she sat there with her hood up. Tessa stood up and made her way to the restroom. Once inside she slipped the gloves off and took off her bandages. She pulled some ointment out of her pocket and put it on the cuts. She wrapped her hands back up and pulled her gloves on. She was alone in the bathroom so she unzipped her jacket and lifted up the side of her shirt. Her side was dark purple, and she could see every rib. She sighed and put her shirt back down, not wanting to see any longer.

When she was walking back to the gym she saw Gaara, Neji, Naruto and the other guy who sat beside her in art. She didn't know what they were doing and she really didn't care.

"Hey Tess!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn," Was her reply as she kept walking.

"Tess wait up," He said as he jogged to catch up, but she didn't turn. Once he reached her, he grabbed her left forearm. "I thought you would have stopped," He said, she turned to look at him with a heated glare and then she looked down at his hand. He didn't notice though and tried to pull her back towards the others. Her right hand was balled up into a fist and she punched him square in the jaw.

"Don't touch me," She told him coldly and began to walk away.

* * *

Naruto grabbed Tess's arm and he saw a flash of pain go through her eyes before it turned to a deathly glare. Naruto then persisted to try and pull her back toward them and she wasn't liking that, obviously. She then punched Naruto in the jaw.

"Don't touch me," Her voice held ice like he hadn't heard before, but there was something lying underneath the coldness. He just couldn't tell what. He watched her walk down the hallway and Naruto came back over to them holding his jaw.

"That's what I get for trying to be nice," NAruto whined and he just shook his head at him.

* * *

She walked back into the gym without a word from Anko. She sat down in the place she had been before and stared out the skylight at the clouds. When the bell rang Tessa couldn't walk fast enough to leave. She walked out to the parking lot without going to her locker. Hana had finally gotten her car and she was driving home.

"I'm having some friends over today," Kiba told her and she nodded. He put his arm gently around her shoulders, while trying not to hurt her. "Sides still hurt,"

"A little, but I'll take some aspirin when we get to the house," Tessa told him and he nodded. They pulled into the house and Mother's car was gone. She smiled and got out of the car. She waited on Hana to unlock the door then filed in. She went to the kitchen and began doing the dishes. Tessa swept, mopped and cleaned the counters. She moved to the living room where she cleaned the tables and vacuumed. She went upstairs to her room and picked up the black and white electric guitar in the corner. She grabbed a pick from a small box. TEssa strummed the guitar once to make sure it was in tune. Slowly she began playing Home by Three Days Grace as she sang the words to herself in a soft voice.

"I'll be coming home just to be alone  
'Cause I know you're not there  
And I know that you don't care

"I can hardly wait to leave this place  
No matter how hard I try you're never satisfied  
This is not a home I think I'm better off alone  
You always disappear even when you're here

"This is not my home I think I'm better off alone  
Home, home, this house is not a home, home  
This house is not a home

"By the time you come home I'm already stoned  
You turn off the TV and you scream at me  
I can hardly wait  
Till you get off my case

"No matter how hard I try you're never satisfied  
This is not a home I think I'm better off alone  
You always disappear even when you're here  
This is not my home I think I'm better off alone

"Home, home this house is not a home, home  
This house is not a home, home  
This house is not a home, home  
This house is not a home

"I'm better off alone  
No matter how hard I try, you're never satisfied  
This is not a home, I think I'm better off alone  
You always disappear even when you're here  
This is not my home I think I'm better off alone

"Home, home this house is not a home, home  
This house is not a home, home  
This house is not a home, home  
This house is not a home

Tessa continued strumming the guitar before she began another song. She only hummed the words as she continued to play. She played until her fingers began to hurt and then she played some more. Music was the only escape she had. She couldn't talk to anyone about any of this so this was the way she got it out.

Tessa placed the guitar on her bed as she stood to change. She pulled on a pair of loose black lounge pants and a white long sleeve shirt. She left her gloves on the bed, not caring if anyone saw her bandages. She made her way down stairs to see Kiba and a bunch of guys in the living room playing the Xbox.

"Tess?" Naruto questioned. Obviously he had forgotten she was Kiba's sister.

"Hn," Was her only reply as she went to the kitchen to get some water. She grabbed four aspirin out of the bottle and downed them with ease. She looked out the kitchen window that looked into the back yard. She drank the rest of the water and washed the cup. She wasn't allowed to take any food upstairs.

She ran an aching hand through her hair and sighed to herself. She hadn't even noticed the red head that had entered the kitchen. She finally felt someone staring at her and she turned to see Gaara. Her brown eyes met green ones and she held very still. As if he was a predator about to attack. Her face remained emotionless as she stared at the wall, pretended as if she hadn't seen him and walked out.

"Tess," Kiba spoke out.

"Hm?" She looked at her brother.

"I wanted to introduce you to everyone," He said as he stood.

"Not interested," Tessa said as she turned to walk up the stairs.

"She's not a people person, remember," Tessa heard Naruto say as she reached the top of the stairs. She smirked at that and made her way back to her room. She grabbed the guitar again and began strumming it. She had hidden the laptop Kiba had gotten her under the corner of the futon that was against both walls. She grabbed it and began looking up some tabs. She strummed the guitar and hummed the words. She could feel that someone was outside her door listening. There was a knock at her door. It was soft, like the person was scared.

"Who is it?" She asked coldly.

"Uh, Hana told me the bathroom was the first door, but she didn't tell me which side, s-" Before the girl could finish Tessa had opened her door.

"There," She said as she pointed to the door across the hall.

"Th-" Before she could reply Tessa had slammed the door in her face.

* * *

Ino was coming down stairs with a disgruntled look.

"You sister is a bitch," She told Kiba.

"Get used to it," Naruto replied.

"She's not a people person," Kiba simply replied.

"Sure. Why does she not like people?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you go ask her and get another whack in the jaw," Kiba retorted.

"I'd rather not. You sister punches better than most guys," Naruto said as he rubbed his jaw at the memory. Gaara stood from the spot where he was on the couch and went to go to the bathroom. He heard the soft of a guitar as he climbed the stairs.

"I swear this time it won't turn out the same  
'Cause now Ive got myself to blame  
And you'll know when we end up on the streets  
That it's easy enough to find someone  
Who looks down on you" He heard a female voice accompany the guitar and he could hear the sadness. The door was slightly cracked and he looked to see Kiba's sister sitting there with a guitar. Tears were streaking her cheeks as she played the guitar.

"Why is it so hard to find someone  
Who cares about you?  
When it's easy enough to find someone  
Who looks down on you

Why is it so hard to find someone  
Who can keep it together when you've come undone?  
Why is it so hard to find someone  
Who cares about you?" He had listened to that song many times. She placed the guitar down and Gaara saw she wasn't wearing the bandages like she had been earlier, but her hands had cuts all over them. Some had just been reopened and he could see the blood.

_**'You know you want her,' **_Shukaku growled.

Gaara watched her grab a red towel and clean up the wound before smearing some ointment on it and wrapping her pale hands up again. Gaara studied her with intense eyes and saw her sleeves were pulled up and he could see bruises on the exposed skin.

He heard someone coming up the stairs and Gaar hurried into the bathroom. Apparently Tess heard to and was rustling around to put something away. Her door opened and shut again. When Gaara exited the bathroom he saw Kiba coming out of her room. Kiba smiled at him as if nothing was wrong.

"I was wondering where you went," He smiled.

"Hn," Was Gaara's only reply.


	3. A Corrupt Encounter

She set the guitar down as she felt the wounds on her hands begin to reopen. She sighed and grabbed the crimson towel that was behind her. As She cleaned them, the sounds she heard someone coming up the stairs. She quickly put away the laptop and returned to cleaning her hands. Kiba walked through her door without knocking.

"Tess, why don't you just TRY to make some friends while were here. It won't hurt anything," Kiba said softly as he sat on the bed.

"If they find out about all this, well, they won't want anything to do with me. They'll be disgusted, hell I don't even want to look at _myself_ in the mirror. What makes you think anyone else wants to be around me," She retorted as she told him the truth.

"Tess, no they won't,"

"You don't know them. Do not tell me what they will and won't do. Kiba it's happened before..." She didn't have to finish Tessa knew he remembered. Things hadn't been as bad a few years back when her ex-boyfreind had found out about Mother's doings. She thought she could trust him, but the moment he saw that his perfect girlfriend wasn't perfect he didn't want anything to do with her. That had been back when she wanted people to care, but after that she understood how people would see the truth, she realized it's better to not get attached to anyone.

"Tess, please, I have a good feeling about these people. They won't hurt you," Kiba whispered.

"Tsch, just go, I don't want to talk about this any more," She said as she grabbed her guitar again and strummed a few chords. Kiba sighed and stood to leave.

"Well just think about it, you should just give them a chance," Kiba begged. She just sat there for a moment and waited for Kiba to descend down the stairs. She heard him conversing with some one who had come out of the bathroom. She grabbed her computer and decided to look up some more tabs. After a few more moments she put the computer away and placed the guitar in its original place, knowing mother would be home soon. She walked down the stairs to find most of Kiba's friends had left. The only few left were the red head, the two boys who sat next to her in art and Naruto. she wanted to heave out a sigh, but was stopped short by her mother coming through the front door.

"Kiba who are these people?" Mother used her sweet voice and it made Tessa sick. She put on this act of trying to seem like a good mother, but it was all a lie. These boys thought when they left here everything would be serene and ideal, but she could just as easily be bloody in the bath tub, left for dead, if her 'Mother' so pleased.

"Just a few friends from school, is that alright?" He asked acting bored.

"Oh yes, are you boys staying for dinner?" She asked sweetly.

"No,-" Kiba was cutoff by Mother.

"You boys must stay, I insist, we don't see many people over here. Usually they're always somewhere else," Tessa knew she was lying. The reason nobody ever came over was because she didn't allow it. Kiba never went anywhere unless he took Tessa with him and Hana is at home studying most of the time. She made her way into the kitchen and made her a glass of water. She was away from every ones view when Mother came into the kitchen. She knocked the glass out of her hands and it shattered at her bare feet as it cut them roughly.

"You alright?" Kiba asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Nothing nii-san I just dropped my glass that's all," She told him as she began fumbling with the broken shards that proceeded to cut her already sliced hands even more. After all the glass was in the garbage she got a towel out and cleaned the floor.

"Everything okay?" Naruto asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Yeah ," She told him. She sighed and began washing her hands in the sink. "Nii-san, can you get me some bandages," Tessa asked Kiba.

"Sure," He replied as Tessa heard his footsteps climb the stairs, followed by the slam of a door. He came down soon after, with bandages in hand. He cleaned her hands and wrapped them up tightly. She clenched her hands into fists and released them several times. She jumped off the counter and Kiba gave her a worried look. She gave him a timid smile and turned to leave, but found something blocking the way. She fell to the ground without a sound. She looked up from where she had fallen on the ground. The raven haired boy stared down at her, his black eyes piercing hers. He extended his hand to help her up, but she flinched away. After a moment she took his hand, and he lifted her up. She didn't look at him just mumbled an apology and went to her room. She laid on her bed as she fell into deep thought, about everything and nothing.

She was so in thought that she hadn't heard the heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Tessa hadn't heard the door slam against the wall. She had been completely oblivious until a man grabbed her and covered her mouth. He ripped her from where she had lain and he hauled her toward Mother's room. He lay her on the bed and smirked down at Tessa. She writhed on the bed, wanting to get away from him. He was one of Mother's friends and they were never nice.

The man who had pulled her in there had ebony hair and charcoal grey eyes that looked almost black. He stared down at her and his gaze penetrated hers, she felt as if she had seen those eyes before, but she wasn't sure. Tessa noticed another man behind him with blood red hair and eyes so black they looked like endless pits.

"If you can't stay still I'll be happy to help, Koneko" The first man asked as he called her Kitten in Japanese. He sat on the edge of the bed and held her down as the other man came and handcuffed her hands to the head board.

"Stop," She whimpered with lost hope.

"If you can't keep quiet I'll help you with that too, Koneko," He said and she instantly shut up.

"Sasori, will you step outside?" The man asked the red head named Sasori. Sasori only nodded and shut the door behind him. She swallowed hard as the man began to remove his crimson tie and began unbuttoning his shirt. He picked up a pair of scissors and began cutting off her top and pulled off her pants to where she was left bound and naked on Mother's bed. She didn't want this and began to struggle again.

"Koneko, If you fight me it will only make it better," He said and she swallowed. He began to remove his pants and she wanted to kill Mother. He climbed onto the bed and began kissing her neck and down her chest until he reached her bellybutton and came back. Leaving kisses and nips along the way. His hands roamed her body and he removed his boxers. She looked into his eyes with a pleading look and swallowed as he placed himself at her entrance. He was easy for the first 60 seconds before he began pounding her into the bed and each thrust filled her with pain. In the middle of one thrust though he pulled out a knife and smirked down at her. Tessa struggled against the hand cuffs and her wrists were beginning to become raw. He flipped the knife open as he kept going.

_'Is he going to kill me'_ she wondered as he took its edge and left a cut under her right eye. Blood poured and she began to cry, not wanting to die. The salt from her tears made the cut burn like fire. She squirmed under the man and he began to kiss her cheek. Blood stained his lips as he pulled away and licked his lips. He pushed his mouth to hers so she couldn't scream when he made a deep X on her stomach as well. The cut was above her right hip and was the size of her hand.

He sat up and began to hit her in unison with each thrust. She knew her face was going to be bruised and she wouldn't be at school for the next week. Soon he pulled himself out of her and she was thankful. Maybe he would let her go now.

"Koneko,..." He said and seemed to be trying to think of something to say, but decided against it.

"Itachi, hurry up! We have an appointment remember," Sasori yelled to the man from the other side of the door. Itachi turned and uncuffed her then left her there in a silent stated of shock. She threw on her pants and realized that Itachi had left his tie on the floor. She picked it up and went to her room. She pulled on a T-shirt and curled up in her bed. She cried silently to herself until Kiba came in.

"Tess? Wha- What happened?" He asked. "Mom took me and my friends to dinner. What happened?" Kiba was shocked.

"Kiba," She sobbed and begged him not to leave her.

"Shhh Tess, It's alright just let me clean up your face please," She only nodded to the request. He came back in with Hanna to assess the damage to see if she would need stitches. As she was checking her face Tessa slowly lifted up her shirt to show them the cut that had been made there as well. Hana had to stitch up her face and the cut on her hip and she told her that she couldn't cry. Tessa looked in the door to find Mother standing there.

"I hope they taught you a lesson, you little whore," She spoke harshly and Tessa swallowed hard, not wanting to think about the experience.

"What did you do?" Kiba roared at Mother.

"Only what she deserved," Mother spoke.

"Why would you do this to her? She hasn't done an-" He was cut off by Mother back handing him.

"N-n-n-no Mama don't hurt him," Tessa stammered. She snorted and walked away before Kiba could retaliate.

"Kiba," Hana snapped and Kiba sat down next to Hana.

"What?" Kiba basically growled.

"I need to talk to you _outside_," Hana stood and Kiba followed her out of the room. Tessa laid there in her bed wanting nothing more than to roll over and die. Nothing was worse that this. She had been violated, beaten and cut, there was no more hope for her. There was no escape.

She could hear Kiba's grumbled voice as he and Hana talked about something that more than likely concerned her. Her eyes closed slowly and she was over come by an unending darkness.

_In the dream she was being lashed and cut. Blood fell to the floor and she tried to scream, but no sound left her mouth. She pleaded silently, begging Mother to let her live, but all was unheard and the whip fell harder and stronger and a form came from the depths of the darkness. Black piercing orbs caught her pleading gaze and she froze. Even in a dream he scared her. Itachi stood there holding a black leather bull whip that he struck her with it once more. She cried out in pain, but no sound came from her mouth. _

Suddenly she was awake in her bed. The lamp next to her bed was turned on and she lay there breathing heavily. As if Mother wasn't bad enough, this man has been added to her allies.


	4. Food Poisoning

Kiba woke Tessa up before he went to school. He placed a bowl of cereal in front of her and she ate it quickly before going back to sleep. Mother left soon after Kiba and she awoke to a furry creature cuddling at your side. Akamaru licked her nose and she smiled. It wasn't a happy smile but a smile that showed how she wished things could be.

* * *

Kiba went to English and sat down behind Naruto. Kiba hoped he wouldn't bring Tess up, but he turned around as he sat in his seat.

"Where's Tess?" He asked.

"She ate some bad fish out of the fridge last night, she's got food poisoning," Kiba lied slyly. He just nodded, but Kiba could see the wheels turning in his head, and he didn't believe him. Hopefully no one else would ask. Kiba sat back in his seat and listened to Kakashi drone on and on about Emily Dickinson and Walt Whitman.

In art the only people who noticed she wasn't there were the teachers, anyone else didn't care enough to ask. After that no one would bother him about it. He just really hoped Mom wasn't home to terrorize Tess. He sighed and hoped she would be alright, at least till he got home.

* * *

Tessa limped into Kiba's room and turned on the TV, hoping she could find something to make the pain go away, but nothing made it better. She touched her cheek and could feel the stitches there. She turned the TV off and decided to try to get some more sleep, hoping it could be a temporary silence to the pain.

Tessa woke to Mother bursting through Kiba's door. She looked at the girl in disgust.

"Get dressed," She barked the command and Tess scrambled out of the bed and threw on one of Kiba's large T-shirts and pulled on a pair of her sweats that were in his floor. She grabbed her jacket and pulled on her shoes as Mother descended the stairs. Tess followed after her and she led the girl out to the car. Tessa got in the back seat. Her entire body ached in fear as Mother pulled out of the driveway. She didn't say anything the entire time. When she pulled up to a large house in a spectacular neighborhood Tessa became scared. She had brought Tessa to one of her friend's house. Tess swallowed the lump in her throat and got out of the car. The fear of what was going to happen drowned out the pain in her leg. She followed Mother obediently up the steps and waited for someone to answer the door. A man answered the door. He had spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes. He reminded Tess of Kiba's friend Naruto.

"Well, come in, come in," He said as he opened the door with a bright smile.

* * *

He sat in his seat wondering where Tess was. He had seen her yesterday. She wasn't in the normal frame of mind. The anti-social behavior and fearful flinching. Something was going on in the Inuzuka house. Gaara knew it.


	5. Unexpected Audience

**Well I have been having inspiration for this, so new chapters will be more intense. I know I know... :))**

* * *

Tessa walked into the man's house behind Mother. She stood in the extravagant parlor and looked up at the huge chandelier above her head and looked back at the man. He wealthy. She stood there and wanted nothing more than to disappear.

"Minato, I've brought my daughter for her appointment," She smiled at him and Tess realized she was safe. She was showing her sweet side. Not showing the monster under the mask.

"Good, follow me to my studio," He turned and Mother gave her a sharp look that meant '_be good_.' Tessa nodded her head and followed Mother as she left the room. They were led through an immaculate living room and into an office. There was an oven type machine sitting on an oak table,along with needles and many different inks. He was a tattoo artist. Mother had brought her here to get her fangs. Excitement pulsed in her veins and she couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips.

"I'll do the left cheek today and the right cheek tomorrow," He said with out question. He was arranging an assortment of tools, then looked up at her with a smile. "Well have a seat," He said and Tessa did as he asked. He took out a seamstress's measuring tape and put it to her left cheek and then her right. He looked at the cut and measured it as well. He turned to a sheet of paper and began sketching out her fangs as they would look on her face.

"Does that look alright?" He asked and she nodded. He cut the paper in half and put one side on her left cheek and wet the paper so the outline of the fang was on her cheek. The chair she was sitting in spun and reclined. He turned the chair to where her back was facing him and reclined it back so she was laying flat. He loomed over her and smiled.

"This will hurt a little, but you should be able to handle it," He said and the pen in his hand began to buzz. He dipped it in ink and began to outline her tattoo. The buzz of the tattoo gun was all she was focused on, she didn't even notice the pain. she laid in that chair for an hour before the man sat her up.

"Come back tomorrow and I'll do the other cheek," He smiled at her. Tessa couldn't hold back the smile that graced her lips. He placed a bandage on her tattoo before handing her a bottle of lotion and explaining to her that she had to put it on so the tattoo wouldn't mess up. She followed Mother to the car and climbed in the back seat. The ride home was short and silent. When she pulled into the drive way, she didn't turn the car off.

"Get out you little whore," She cursed at Tess and she got out of the car quickly and watched Mother back out of the drive way a disappear down the road. Tessa sighed and walked up the steps and opened the front door. No one was home yet. She went into the kitchen and cleaned it from top-to-bottom then moved to the living room. After that she put on a load of laundry and went to clean the bathroom. When she was done she jumped in the shower. She made sure her face didn't get wet, as to keep the tattoo from getting messed up. She wrapped a towel around her as she heard Kiba and his friends come up the stairs. Tess pulled on a pair of black sweats and a white long sleeve shirt. She came out with a wet towel in hand and came face-to-face with the guy who had knocked her down yesterday. She looked away from his onyx eyes and went to the laundry room to fetch what was done. She folded all of Kiba's stuff and knocked on his door.

"Kiba, open up," She held a basket in her arms.

"What is it Tess?" He asked as he opened the door.

"Laundry," She told him with a smile.

"Is that a smile?" He asked playfully.

"It's been a good day," She laughed.

"Did she actually quit being a bitch?" Tessa heard Naruto's voice whisper to Gaara. She looked around Kiba to glare at him. Kiba then caught sight of her bandage.

"Did Tess get her first Tattoo?" Kiba asked. She just rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Maybe," Tessa laughed again.

"Hey, Tessy. Will you fix us some sandwiches. The good kind like you always make," Kiba called down.

"How many?"

"Seven," He called down.

"How the hell do you have seven people up there?" Tessa looked up the stairs to look at him in confusion then rolled her eyes. She went into the kitchen and made the sandwiches and put them on a platter. They were the best club sandwiches most people ever had. She took them up the stairs and just opened Kiba's door to find there were three girls up there as well.

"Here. You want me to bring you seven glasses and a bottle of wine too?" Tess asked him sarcastically.

"That'd be nice," Said the blonde girl that was sitting in Kiba's lap.

"Tsch," Was her reply as she walked out of the room. She went down the stairs and cleaned the few dishes she had used. Tess dried off her hands and ran a hand through her hair with an exasperated sigh. She sat down on the couch and instantly fell asleep. She awoke when someone pulled a cover on top of her. She looked up at the red head with a weary look and looked at the clock. Mother would be home soon. She swallowed the lump in her throat and sat up. She took the blanket and folded it back up, to place it on the back of the couch again.

"Thank you," She said without looking at him.

"Any time," Was his smooth reply. His voice was deep and alluring. She looked back where he had been standing before to see he was going up the stairs to Kiba's room again. These people were getting to her. She walked up the stairs and went to her room. She laid on the futon mattress in her corner and fell asleep again. The window was cracked open giving a slight chill to the air. Mother closed the vents to her room so it wasn't like she was letting any heat out. She awoke to see the last light was leaving the sky. She scrambled to turn on her lamp and sighed once it was on. It was Friday, the weekend was finally here. She went down the stairs to find Kiba and his friends had relocated, but now it was only guys. She walked through the living room and into the kitchen.

"You missed dinner, Tess," Kiba called as he got up and came into the kitchen.

"Hn," She said and she started on the dishes that had accumulated while she was asleep.

"Mom isn't home yet," Kiba whispered. She smiled at that.

"Good," She told him. Kiba laughed.

"Let's see your cheek," Kiba said.

"In a sec. When I'm done," She told him.

"Okay," He said and started drying the dishes and put them away.

"Thanks," She told him and he only nodded.

"I try and do anything I can to make your life a little easier," He said.

"Well all I can say is try harder," She grumbled and he laughed as he stuck his hand under the water and flicked it at her. She stuck her tongue out at him, unaware that they were being watched.

"Kiba, Where are the glasses?" The red-head asked. His voice struck Tessa the same way it had earlier.

"Over there," He pointed to the cabinet as his flicked water at her again.

"Okay asshole, You do the dishes then," She said as she slapped his cheek with a wet hand.

"Fine, I will," Kiba laughed and started washing dishes.

"At least you're where you belong. In the kitchen," She told him as she sat on the counter. Gaara chuckled at this as Tessa dried her hands on a rag. She peeled the bandage off her cheek and picked up her bottle of lotion. She applied some easily then turned to Kiba.

"Look," She told him and he saw the red fang.

"A true Inuzuka," He smiled at her and she nodded.

"Sure," She sighed as Kiba finished the dishes. The red-head had gone back into the living room.

"Get something to eat, Tess," Kiba told her as he finished the dishes and left the room. She nodded and went to the fridge. She grabbed a small bowl of cereal and ate it quickly then washed her bowl. She went into the living room and sat down in the vacant chair. She didn't have to look at Gaara to know he was looking at her. She looked at him and a small smile pulled at her lips, but she looked away from him. She noticed Kiba wasn't in the room.

"You feeling better Tess? Kiba told me you got food poisoning," Naruto said and she nodded.

"I was fine this morning, but Kiba didn't want me to go to school. I got to skip so it's fine," She shrugged.

"Hm," Was Naruto's reply. Kiba came down the stairs ans sat across her lap.

"Damnit Kiba. You too fuckin heavy to sit in my lap," She told him as she pushed him into the floor.

"Yeah, well. You took my seat," He told her from where he fell.

"I don't remember you claiming this seat. I mean, it seemed so alone when I came in here," She joked.

"Well make room," He said as he stood up and she move over to make room for him then draped her legs over his once he sat down. She turned her attention back to the tv, and found that they were watching a gory horror movie.

"Ick, Well you are determine to give me nightmares. I'm going to bed." She told Kiba as she got up.

"Maybe it's just a way to get you out of MY seat," He told her.

"Mhmmm. Nite," She told him as she walked up the stairs. She felt eyes on her as she walked up the stairs and wanted to know who was looking at her. She ignored it and went to her room. She sat on her mattress for a long moment then picked up her guitar. She strummed it a few times before she began to play a real song.

"Sometimes life seems too quiet  
Into paralyzing silence  
Like the moonless dark  
Meant to make me strong" She closed her eyes.

"Familiar breath of my old lies  
Changed the color in my eyes  
Soon He will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by

"Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hope for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me" She sighed and continued.

"Left with only reflections of the memory  
To face the ugly girl that's smothering me  
Sitting closer than my pain  
He knew each tear before it came  
Soon He will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by

"Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hope for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me

"And we kiss each other one more time  
And sing this lie that's halfway mine  
The sword is slicing through the question  
So I won't be fucked by his angel light

"Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hope for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me  
And up into the stars" You looked out the window.

"Joy will come" She sighed and looked to the floor. Tessa strummed the guitar hard and began singing again.

"You can only move as fast as  
Who's in front of you  
And if you assume just like them  
What good will it do  
So find out for yourself  
So your ignorance  
Will stop bleeding through

You can breathe today

So many lies swirling  
All around you  
You're suffocating  
The empty shape in you  
Steals your breath  
You're suffocating

Logic forces me to believe in this  
And I have learned to see  
And I can only say what I've seen and heard  
And only you can choose  
And every choice you make will affect you  
Suit your own self.

You can breathe today

So many lies swirling  
All around you  
You're suffocating  
The empty shape in you  
Steals your breath  
You're suffocating

So many lies swirling  
All around you  
You're suffocating  
The empty shape in you  
Steals your breath  
You're suffocating

Breathe!

Big enough to fill the void that's inside of you.  
It's just a breath away

So many lies swirling  
All around you  
You're suffocating  
The empty shape in you  
Steals your breath  
You're suffocating

So many lies swirling  
All around you  
You're suffocating  
The empty shape in you  
Steals your breath  
You're suffocating

So many lies swirling  
All around you  
You're suffocating  
The empty shape in you

Breathe Today!" She sang out and found she was breathing heavily. She sat there for a long moment before she began to strum softly.

"I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
'Cause no one else cared

After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind  
Some reasons to be missed

Dont resent me  
And when your feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Dont be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shed but I'm me

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind  
Some reasons to be missed

Dont resent me  
And when your feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forget all the hurt inside  
You've leaned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come  
And save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind  
Some reasons to be missed

Dont resent me  
And when your feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forget all the hurt inside  
You've leaned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come  
And save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are..." She sang softly to herself.

"I can't be who you are," She told herself silently and began strumming at the guitar again.

"My insides all turn to ash  
So slow  
And the way is I collapsed  
So cold

"The black wind to them away  
From sight  
Another darkness over day  
That night

"And the Clouds above move closer  
Looking so dissatisfied  
But the heartless wind kept blowing  
Blowing

"I used to be my own protection  
But not now  
'Cause my path has lost direction  
Somehow

"A black wind took you away  
From sight  
Another darkness over day  
That night

"And the Clouds above move closer  
Looking so dissatisfied  
And the ground below grew colder  
As they put you down inside  
But the heartless wind kept blowing  
Blowing

"So now your gone  
And I was wrong  
I never knew what it was like  
To be alone  
On a Valentine's day  
On a Valentine's day  
On a Valentine's day  
On a Valentine's day  
On a Valentine's day

"I used to be my own protection  
But not now  
'Cause my path has lost direction  
Somehow

"I used to be my own protection  
But not now  
'Cause my path has lost direction  
Somehow" She looked down at the guitar and sighed.

"I'm always alone," She whispered to herself.

* * *

He came up the stairs and found the bathroom again as he heard the strum of a guitar. Sasuke stepped towards the closed door to listen better.

"Sometimes life seems too quiet  
Into paralyzing silence  
Like the moonless dark  
Meant to make me strong" It was Tessa. Her voice sang each note perfectly as she continued.

"Familiar breath of my old lies  
Changed the color in my eyes  
Soon He will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by

"Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hope for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me" _'Who is she talking about?'_ He wondered as he stood at her door.

"Left with only reflections of the memory  
To face the ugly girl that's smothering me  
Sitting closer than my pain  
He knew each tear before it came  
Soon He will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by" He closed his eyes as he listened to her sing each note carefully.

"Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hope for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me

"And we kiss each other one more time  
And sing this lie that's halfway mine  
The sword is slicing through the question  
So I won't be fucked by his angel light

"Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hope for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me  
And up into the stars" She extended the last words and he held his breath. He heard her begin strumming the guitar and let out his sigh.

"You can only move as fast as  
Who's in front of you  
And if you assume just like them  
What good will it do  
So find out for yourself  
So your ignorance  
Will stop bleeding through" He had listened to this song before. Funny that she sings it perfectly.

"You can breathe today"

"So many lies swirling  
All around you  
You're suffocating  
The empty shape in you  
Steals your breath  
You're suffocating

"Logic forces me to believe in this  
And I have learned to see  
And I can only say what I've seen and heard  
And only you can choose  
And every choice you make will affect you  
Suit your own self.

"You can breathe today" Her voice held each note carefully, as if she was unsure.

"So many lies swirling  
All around you  
You're suffocating  
The empty shape in you  
Steals your breath  
You're suffocating

"So many lies swirling  
All around you  
You're suffocating  
The empty shape in you  
Steals your breath  
You're suffocating

"Breathe!

"Big enough to fill the void that's inside of you.  
It's just a breath away

"So many lies swirling  
All around you  
You're suffocating  
The empty shape in you  
Steals your breath  
You're suffocating

"So many lies swirling  
All around you  
You're suffocating  
The empty shape in you  
Steals your breath  
You're suffocating

"So many lies swirling  
All around you  
You're suffocating  
The empty shape in you

"Breathe Today!" Her voice carried softly as if not to catch anyone's attention. He hadn't heard anyone else come up the stairs until they said his name.

"Sasuke?" He turned to see Gaara standing there. He was wearing his emotionless gaze as he looked at him.

"Gaara, I was just-" Sasuke were about to say more when Tessa started playing again.

"I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
'Cause no one else cared" Gaara looked at him with a raised nonexistent eyebrow.

"After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here

"So if you're asking me  
I want you to know" It seems Gaara was as moved by her singing as Sasuke was. He was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind  
Some reasons to be missed

"Don't resent me  
And when your feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

"Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shed but I'm me" Her voice became soft and somber as if this was the truth.

"I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

"So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

"When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind  
Some reasons to be missed

"Don't resent me  
And when your feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

"Forget all the hurt inside  
You've leaned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come  
And save me from myself  
I can't be who you are" Sasuke leaned against the door jam and closed his eyes as well.

"When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind  
Some reasons to be missed

"Don't resent me  
And when your feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest" She quit playing the guitar and recited the last few lines.

"Forget all the hurt inside  
You've leaned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come  
And save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are..." Her voice was soft, Sasuke could barely hear it. There was a long pause before she began playing again.

* * *

Gaara came up the stairs to find Sasuke was standing in front of Tessa's door. He stood there with his eyes closed and a small smirk on his face.

"Sasuke?" Gaara asked him. He turned with a surprised look.

"Gaara, I was just-" Before he could lie, Gaara heard Tessa begin playing. Gaara leaned against the wall and listened to her play. After the first line he looked at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow then began listening some more. Her voice was soft as the red head stood there and he found his eyes were closing. Her voice filled him and he wanted to smile but held a straight face.

"I've taken my beating," There was something in her voice that sounded so heartbroken, and pitiful. There was something more than what the eye could see. When she finished there was a long pause before she began to sing again.

"My insides all turn to ash  
So slow  
And the way is I collapsed  
So cold " her voice was quiet and soulful.

"The black wind to them away  
From sight  
Another darkness over day  
That night

"And the Clouds above move closer  
Looking so dissatisfied  
But the heartless wind kept blowing  
Blowing

"I used to be my own protection  
But not now  
'Cause my path has lost direction  
Somehow" You didn't hear the person coming up the stairs.

"A black wind took you away  
From sight  
Another darkness over day  
That night

"And the Clouds above move closer  
Looking so dissatisfied  
And the ground below grew colder  
As they put you down inside  
But the heartless wind kept blowing  
Blowing" He leaned closer to her door, because he could hardly hear her voice

"So now your gone  
And I was wrong  
I never knew what it was like  
To be alone  
On a Valentine's day  
On a Valentine's day  
On a Valentine's day  
On a Valentine's day  
On a Valentine's day

"I used to be my own protection  
But not now  
'Cause my path has lost direction  
Somehow" She was singing louder now

"I used to be my own protection  
But not now  
'Cause my path has lost direction  
Somehow" She was quiet now and they could barely hear her mutter something.

"What are you two doing?" It was Kiba's voice. They stood up straight and looked at him.

"Nothing," Gaara said emotionlessly and began to turn to go back down the stairs. Tess was about to start another song when Kiba opened the door and pushed Gaara and Sasuke inside.

"It seems you had an audience, Sis," Kiba spoke out and she was wide eyed. Her eyes narrowed at them.

"Out!" Her voice was angry.

* * *

She was about to start another song when her door opened without warning. Her heart dropped. Mother was home. She was relieved when Gaara and the raven haired boy were pushed in the room by Kiba.

"It seems you had an audience, Sis," Kiba told her. Tessa's eyes narrowed at the both of them. Why would they listen to her?

"Out!" She told them and Kiba pushed the two boys out of the room. "Before you give me a fucking heart attack," Kiba just laughed at her. She heard the others descend the stairs and Kiba closed the door again.

"Think I was Mom?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I was about to curl into a ball and start crying," She told him with a smirk.

"Don't joke about that Tess, and next year I'm moving out," Tessa looked down when he said this. "And I'm taking you with me. I'm not leaving you here. I couldn't do that Tess," He sat down on the edge of her mattress and looked at her seriously. She only nodded as a reply.

"Will she let me leave though?" Tessa asked. She didn't look at him, but instead looked at her guitar.

* * *

**Well I haven't been able to update for a long time so here ya go. A super long chappie :]]**


	6. It's All Your Fault

Kiba left her room and Tessa sat there for a long time before finally going to sleep. The small light that sat next to her bed illuminated the room with a soft glow. She found herrself easing into a gentle sleep.

_Darkness surrounded her. The cold air chilled her pale skin. She was sitting on the concrete floor of the basement and terror rose inside her. Mother would come down the stairs and she would be beaten unconscious and no one would save her. No one cared what happened to her. Her older siblings didn't even know what she looked like. The door at the top of the stairs creaked and the stairs groaned as Mother descended. The light from the hall barely illuminated the stairs as Mother inched closer and closer in her drunken daze. The smell of alcohol was heavy in the air around her. She staggered closer and closer as Tessa trembled in the shadow she cast. _

_"I'll be good Mommy I promise," Tessa told her quietly. She was six years old again and trembling under Mother's hand as she slapped her and made her slam into the concrete. Tessa could taste blood in her mouth, but the metallic taste was familiar to her now. The taste was almost comforting, knowing that if she lost so much blood she could escape from this misery. Death became something Tessa welcomed, not something to be feared. _

_Mother's hands came down on her harder and harder, until she resorted to kicking the small child. She felt her bone's crack and groan for she never eased in her strikes. Each blow was as sure as the one before, but came with more and more hatred. Tessa cried out for her to stop, the pain she caused was becoming to much for her small body to handle. Tessa covered her face with her arms and tears leaked from her eyes. Mother stopped for only a moment as she grabbed the ragged shirt she was wearing. Blood matted her hair and gave the girl a ghost like appearance. She hauled Tessa to her feet and her knees buckled and she was only being held in the air by the rags she wore. _

_"Stand," She commanded. Tessa forced her weak legs to hold her and Mother hauled the girl up the stairs. The light stung her eyes as they adjusted to the light. Mother pushed Tessa and you fell on her stomach at the feet of a man. Tessa looked up at her father with a hopeful look. She could see Kiba and Hana peering around the corner to look at her. Hana seemed shocked and Kiba just looked confused._

_"if your leaving then take her with you. She'll just die here if you don't," Mother told him._

_"She's not even my child," He yelled at her. "I won't accept responsibility for her when she is the result of your affairs," He told Mother as he picked up a suitcase and walked out the front door. The cold air that blew in made Tessa shiver. Mother became quiet at this and grabbed her by her long brown hair. _

_"I will make you suffer for doing this to me," She told Tessa between clenched teeth. She opened the basement door and Tessa felt herself falling. She tumbled down the stairs. Every part of her body ached and screamed at her. Then it was dark again. The endless abyss around her that hid all of her fears. _

_"I'll be good, I'll be good," Tessa told herself over and over. Her body lay in this crumpled heap at the bottom of the stairs for a long while. She made herself crawl into the corner where a small loveseat was located. it was cold and ripped but it was better than laying on the concrete. Her body almost sang in relief as she lay herself on the couch. She could still taste the blood that was coming from her busted lip. Her ribs ached and her back warned her not to move again. _

_"I'll be good, I'll be good," Tessa repeated to herself as she finally found peace._

Tessa awoke to the sound of a car door slamming shut. She looked out her window to see a black Escalade in front of the house. See didn't see who got out of the car but made her way downstairs. The tv was still on but no one was in the room when there was a knock at the door. She opened it and Itachi was standing there.

"We're here to pick up Sasuke," His voice was as smooth and confident as she remembered. A woman stood behind him with a striking resemblance to Itachi and Sasuke. it had to be their mother.

"A moment," She told them with a slight bow of the head. Tessa left the door open slightly and ran up to Kiba's door.

"Nii-san," She said as she knocked on the door. Her hands were shaking but she didn't care, she was strong and she would hold her head high.

"Yeah?" His voice was rough, she had woken him up.

"Someone is here to pick up Sasuke-san," She told him.

"Okay, Thanks Tess," Kiba told her without opening the door. She walked back down the stairs and opened the door again.

"He'll be down in a moment. Please come in," Tessa smiled the fake smile she had perfected over the years and opened the door. They both stepped into the foyer and she closed the door behind them. Tessa turned to the living room to find Gaara was sitting on the couch in a pair of black sweat pants and a white T-shirt.

"Good to know I'm not the only one who's awake," Gaara's voice was mono toned but she could hear the humor. Tess smirked and walked into the kitchen. She sat on a bar stool out of sight and put a hand to her head. _What am I doing? I shouldn't have let them in,_ She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She heard Kiba come down the stairs.

"Hi Mrs. Uchiha, Itachi," Tess could heard the caution in his voice. "You'll have to give Sasuke a moment, we forgot to set an alarm," She heard the smile in his voice and wished life could be perfect, like the lie they told.

"It's fine, We're in no hurry," Mrs. Uchiha spoke kindly. Tess ran a hand threw your hair again and continued to sit there for a long moment before she felt a presence next to her. She spared a glance to her left and saw the red head sitting next to heru. A bowl of cereal sat in front of him and he was studying intently. She sighed and got up to start breakfast. Tess began mixing a batter for pancakes and pouring it into a skillet to brown. in another pan bacon was frying. She let the smell fill her, but knew she wouldn't get to eat any of it. She had conditioned herself into ignoring the hunger that would make most people kill. She flipped the pancake and stood next to the stove. She could feel in the air, that there was someone behind her. A hand stroked her spine and she knew it was Itachi. She didn't stop what she was doing, she didn't even pay him any attention. It seemed to make him angry and he grabbed her arm.

"Koneko," He whispered to her. The look in his eyes seemed apologetic but she didn't care. She pulled her arm out of his grip and walked away from the stove, and Itachi.

"Nii-san, is your friend going to stay and eat? I'm making enough for everyone," Tessa called out to Kiba.

"No Tess, He's got somewhere to be," Kiba told her as he came into the kitchen.

"Well I guess that leaves more_ for us_," Tessa smiled as she forced the last words. She moved back to the stove now that Itachi had left the kitchen. Gaara was still sitting at the breakfast bar and was still staring down at his cereal. Kiba shook his shoulder a little and he looked up.

"Hey man, you okay?" Kiba asked him.

"_Fine_," He seemed to force the word out as he watched Tessa pour some more batter into the pan.

* * *

Gaara sat next to Tessa for a long moment before she got up and started to make breakfast. Pancakes and bacon. He looked up to watch Tessa as she cooked. She had this serious look on her face, that seemed like the food was the most important thing in the room. When the elder Uchiha walked into the room Gaara averted his gaze and looked down at his bowl of Lucky Charms that no longer seemed interesting. He snuck another glance at Tess to see Itachi was touching her back in a soft manner. She didn't even acknowledge him though and continued what she was doing. Gaara saw a red tint come to his black eyes as he grabbed her arm.

"Koneko," He heard him barely whisper as she glared at him. She yanked her arm away from him as Gaara looked back down at his cereal. He remember Sasori and Itachi talking about someone named Koneko, but it had to be a mistake.

_"So how was she?" Sasori was laying on the loveseat with his feet propped up on the glass coffee table. _

_"She was a virgin, what do you think?" Itachi seemed bored as he sat on the couch with his feet also on the table. _

_"If we hadn't been in such a rush I might have got in on it," Sasori seemed to like that idea. _

_"You'd be in it more for me than for her," Itachi teased him. Gaara had been standing in the kitchen listening._

_"So what was her name again Kona, Koca?" Sasori couldn't seem to remember._

_"Koneko," Itachi answered. _

_"Yeah that's it. She was a pretty little thing too. All legs though, not really what I go for, but she was still cute," Sasori was talking to himself more than to Itachi._

_"Well under all those clothes she had a nice body," Itachi seemed to be rubbing it in Sasori's face. _

_"Well next time. I get first dibbs," Sasori seemed so childish._

Tessa couldn't be Koneko. She couldn't be. She was so quiet that she would never get herself mixed in with the Akatsuki. Gaara realized someone was shaking him.

"Hey man, you okay?" it was Kiba.

"Fine," Was the only word he could force out. Why was he so angry over this. Why was he angry that Itachi took her virginity. He shouldn't be angry that Itachi got to take her clothes off and see what was underneath. Gaara looked at Tess and found she was looking at him. She smiled at him and turned back to her cooking. She began to hum a song Gaara couldn't place. it wasn't until she started signing the words softly did he recognize the tune.

_"_Don't know whats going on

Don't know what went wrong

Feels like it's been a hundred years

I still can't believe your gone

So I'll stay up all night

With these blood shot eyes

While these walls surround me

with the story of our life" Her voice filled the room and Gaara heard Kiba begin to sing with her.

"I feel so much better

now that you're gone forever

i tell myself that you're gone forever

i tell myself that I don't miss you at all

I'm not lying, denying that

i feel so much better now

That you're gone forever" Kiba became silent again.

"Now things are coming clear

And I don't need you here

And in this world around me

I'm glad you disappeared

So I'll stay out all night

Get drunk and fuckin' fight

Until the morning comes I'll

Forget about our lives" Kiba joined together again for the chorus.

"I feel so much better

now that you're gone forever

I tell myself that I don't miss you at all

I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now

That you're gone forever" He fell silent again.

"First time you screamed at me

I should have made you leave

I should have known it could be so much better

I hope you're missing me

I hope I've made you see

That I'm gone forever

And now it's coming clear

that I don't need you here

and in this world around me

I'm glad you disappeared

I feel so much better

now that you're gone forever

I tell myself that I don't miss you at all

I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now

That you're gone forever

And now you're gone forever

And now you're gone forever" Tessa had tears coming down her cheeks. She pulled the last pancake off the stove and placed it on the stack. She turned off the stove and hurried from the kitchen.

"Tess," Gaara heard Kiba say as he barely heard her sob. Then her light footsteps disappeared upstairs and Gaara heard a door close. He sat there for a long moment before Kiba came into the kitchen and looked shocked to see the red head.

"I.. um..." Kiba didn't know what to say.

"It's fine," Gaara heard himself say.

"Tessa gets very emotional," Kiba explained, but already Gaara knew him well enough to know he was lying. Gaara just nodded his head and stood.

"I'm gonna get a shower," Gaara told him and he nodded. He went upstairs and instead of going into the bathroom he knocked on Tessa's door softly. The door was slightly cracked and he pushed it open. She was laying face down on her futon mattress.

"Kiba just go away. I don't want to talk about it," Her voice was helpless. Gaara stood there for a long moment. "Kiba, I said.." She fell silent as she turned to find him in her room. He closed the door and went to sit on the floor beside the bed.

"I'm not Kiba, but are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Positive," Her voice was mono toned and sheltered.

"Are you okay?" He didn't know what to ask.

"Couldn't get any better," She said as she looked up at her ceiling. She sighed as she rolled over onto her stomach. Her shirt rose just a enough to reveal the scared flesh beneath. Gaara stared at it. He reached his hand over and barely stroked her lower back. She jumped and pulled away.

"What happened?" He whispered, but secretly he knew the answer. She was silent for a long moment.

"Nothing," Was her reply as she pulled her knees to her chest.

"Don't tell me that Tessa, I know you're lying," Gaara told her. She only looked at her floor, then stood.

"Well I didn't ask you to come in here," Her voice was cold and something in his chest sung as she walked out of the room. He walked over to the bathroom and proceeded to take the shower he'd told Kiba he was taking.


	7. What Happened

Tessa was laying on her bed sobbing silently. Her life had been hell since she was born. Mother hated her and her siblings pitied her. No one really cared. There was a soft knock on the door and she knew it was Kiba who had followed her. "Kiba just go away. I don't want to talk about it," He didn't say anything to reply and she knew he was just waiting. "Kiba I said..." She forced herself to turn over, despite her sides screaming at her, and found Gaara standing next to her door. She didn't know what to think. He didn't say a word just closed the door and sat down on the floor beside her.

"I'm not Kiba, but are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" His voice was wavering as if he didn't know exactly what to say.

"Positive," Tessa told him as she looked toward the ceiling with fake interest.

"Are you okay?"

"Couldn't get any better," She rolled over onto her stomach with a sigh and put her head on the bed and closed her eyes. The red head seemed to have a relaxing aura. There was something comforting about him sitting there next to the bed. She felt something slide across her lower back. It was warm and soft. In an instant she realized it was Gaara's hand. She jumped away from him. Tessa stared at him for a moment before he said anything.

"What happened?" He barely whispered.

"Nothing," She told him as she pulled her knees to her aching chest. She knew what was going to happen now. He was going to look at her with disgust, and not want anything to do with her.

"Don't tell me that Tessa, I know you're lying," She could only look at the floor. Tessa couldn't look at him for the fear of what she might see.

"Well I didn't ask you to come in here," Tess told him as she stood without looking at him. She walked out of the room with out a second thought. She went into Kiba's room and Naruto was passed out on the floor. Tess grabbed her jacket out of the corner and her shoes from under his bed. She pulled them on quickly and went down stairs.

"Tessy, where you going?" Kiba seemed confused.

"For a walk. I just need some time to think," She told him.

"What happened?" Kiba knew there was something wrong. He took a few steps toward her and pulled her into a hug. He knew now that she wouldn't answer him. "Be careful," He said and she nodded and walked out the front door. The air was cool and she just walked down the road, unsure of where exactly she was going. Tessa walked for hours, one foot in front of the other. She found herself in front of her house now. Her eyes focused on the ground as she walked through the front door. Out of curiosity she looked back at the driveway and Mother still wasn't home. She must have gone straight to work this morning from where ever she had been. Kiba was sitting on the couch and she plopped down beside him. He pulled her into a hug and she smirked a little.

"Mom hasn't been home," He told her and she nodded. She pulled off her shoes and the jacket.

"Anyone else here?" She asked him as she snuggled up next to him.

"Nah, it's just me, you and Hana," He said and she nodded.

At around 8:00 pm Mother's car rolled into the driveway and she disappeared into her bedroom with out a word. At 9:00 she came down stairs and told Tessa to go get in the car. She did as she was told and this time she arrived at a tattoo parlor. Minato did her other cheek and she couldn't help but smile. It was perfect, except her birthday was in less than a week and not a soul would care. She rolled into bed around midnight and slept for what felt like forever.

Sunday Mother left before any one woke and rolled in at around 8:00 again. Monday she awoke to find she had to get ready. She showered and pulled on a pair of baggy black pants and a crimson red long sleeve shirt. Tessa pulled on Kiba's jacket and turned to the mirror. She was going to leave the bandages on until the tattoos scarred over. She changed the bandages and cleaned them before she heard knocked on the bathroom door.

"Tess we're about to leave. C'mon," He told her and she walked out to the car with him. He smiled and jumped into the front seat. Tessa climbed into the back and Hana drove to school. Once there she stood amongst her brother's friends and tried to be invisible, but Gaara wouldn't take his eyes off of her. He was like a hawk, eying his prey. The look in his eyes was not that of a predator though, it was cautious and worried. He knew subconsciously what was going on in her home, and refused to acknowledge it or didn't know what to think.

People always look at abused children and say "Poor kid. I would never do that to my child," then they walk away and act like nothing happened. They go on to give their children the best that can be had, while the abused go on and live the live way they always had. The child may one day escape, but usually that is not the case. They are abused and beaten, and one day it goes too far, the child dies. The parents places the child at the bottom of the staircase and calls the police. Nothing else happens. The child is lost, and forgotten.

Tessa kept thinking along these lines and looked at the ground. Gaara was standing beside her now. He was looking at her intently and the bell rang out. She didn't look at him and just went to class. She didn't want to be bothered with all of the craziness today. Just wanted to make it through the day. When she sat down behind Naruto in English, one of the 'popular' kids came over and sat on top of her desk. The girl looked down at Tessa with big blue eyes. Her blonde hair was at her shoulders. She was wearing a revealing purple tank top and a short white miniskirt.

"What's with the bandages? You get into a fight and lose?" She touched one of the bandages.

"Nope," Was Tessa's answer as she looked out the window. The girl grabbed Tessa's chin and made Tessa look at her. Tessa's anger rose and she grabbed her wrist in a death grip. She flinched as Tessa glared at her, still holding her wrist. "Don't touch me," Tessa told her with ice and venom in her voice. She let go of her wrist and she could see the skin was already bruising.

"Tess, you okay?" It was Kiba who had just walked into the class room.

"Fine nii-san," Tessa told him as she turned back to the window.

"Can I see Tess?" She knew he was talking about her other tattoo. She pulled the bandage down to reveal the slender red tattoo. Kiba smiled and looked away. _Four days until her birthday._


	8. Dreams of The Strangest Kind

She sat there with the bandage half off and Naruto turned to look at her.

"Oh Tessa, you got a tattoo," He seemed surprised. She only nodded her head and put the bandage back on, she didn't want anyone to look too closely and see the still healing cut. Her classes seemed to drag on and on, but when lunch finally arrived and she sat down next to Kiba everyone seemed really depressed. Gaara was sitting on her other side, and seemed to be watching her closely. She ate a small sandwich that Kiba handed her and listened while everyone else talked. She still wasn't used to this, and she felt tense under Gaara's watchful eyes. She exited the lunch room and walked down the hall until she found a quiet hallway where no one was at the moment. Someone had followed her out though.

"Are you alright?" The voice struck her with fear. She turned to see Itachi leering at her. He was leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets, his hair was tied back loosely, but his bangs were covering his bloodshot eyes. His arms were crossed over his chest as he looked at her with an expectant look. She only nodded her head and tried to walk away from him. "Koneko?" He questioned, he expected her to turn around.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" She asked as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Koneko... that's your name," He said coldly.

"No it's not my name," She said as she wiped her tears away and turned around to go to class. Itachi's eyes seemed shocked, but his body language said he was hurt. He reached for her and she slapped his hand away, and kept walking, as she gave him a harsh glare. She wormed her way to her locker and grabbed a few books. Tessa made her way out to the deserted quad where she could be alone in peace. She sat under a tree and sighed. She grabbed her sketch book and began doodling. She began singing quietly.

"If I die Young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother

She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors

Oh, and life ain't always, what you think it ought to be, no

Ain't even gray, but she burries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life

Well, I've had just enough time

If I die Young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life

Well, I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom

I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger

I've never known the loving of a man

But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand

There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever

Who would have thought that forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life

Well, I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys,

And I'll wear my pearls

What I never did is done

A penny for my thought, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar

They're worth so much more after I'm a goner

And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing

Funny, when you're dead how people start listening

If I die Young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

The ballad of a dove

Go with peace and love

Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket

Save them for a time when you're really need them, oh

The sharp knife of a short life

Well, I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys,

And I'll wear my pearls" She looked down at what she had been drawing and saw an angel who's wings had been broken and were bleeding. Tess heard a twig snap and she looked to her right to see Gaara standing there. He was looking at her with pity and worry. She sighed and looked back at her drawing. Gaara sat down beside he and was silent. She expected him to ask questions, but he didn't. He just sat there silently, waiting for her to say something.

The bell rang, sending everyone to their next class and she started putting her sketch book away and Gaara was already standing, waiting on her. When her things were put away he reached to help her up. He picked her up from the ground like she was a fragile doll. When her feet were planted firmly on the ground, he didn't let go of the small girl. She looked up at his sea foam green eyes and he leaned down and gently kissed her forehead then let her go. She shouldered her bag and walked away quickly. He just stood under the large pine tree and watched her, as a small smile pulled at his lips. She sat down in her seat and shoved her hands in her pockets. She felt a folded piece of paper there that wasn't supposed to be. She pulled it out and saw it was a note.

_I'm sorry_

Was written in an elegant scrawl that was definitely male. She knew who it was from, but they hadn't left their name. The small piece of paper meant that some one cared about her. She sighed and bit her lip. A girl sitting next to Tess was eying her shyly. She gave her a weak smile and she returned it. _Maybe I could be accepted here..._

"Hi I'm Hinata," The girl had short black hair and white eyes that looked just like Neji's.

"I'm Tessa, are you related to Neji?" Tessa asked her quietly.

"Yeah, he's my cousin," She gave Tessa a small smile and she returned it again. She was shy and quiet. Tessa found that now she was trying to make friends. Tessa just nodded her head at Hinata and turned to the board where Kurenai was scrawling some notes. Tessa copied the notes and listened to the teacher explain everything. A few minutes were left before the end of class and she laid her head down on the desk, and closed her eyes. When the bell finally rang she and Hinata began talking and they parted ways when she had to go toward the English wing and Tessa had to go to history. She walked in and took her seat next to Gaara. He didn't look at her just texted away on his phone. It was a new IPhone. She pulled out her sketch pad and began drawing again.

When Ebisu started his lecture she wasn't even listening. She was thinking about the boy sitting next to her. When Gaara's hand slid over and handed her a small piece of paper, it snapped her out of her thoughts.

_I know what's going on... Are you okay?_

His elegant handwriting allured her and she wrote back a quick note.

**I'm fine...**

She handed the note back to him and he seemed to be thinking of how to reply. He passed the note back to her.

_Why do you let her do this to you?_

She looked down at the note and rolled her eyes slightly.

**I don't let her do anything. I have no choice. **

She handed the piece of paper back to him and looked at her hands. He unfolded it and put the paper in his pocket. He looked at his hand for a minute then reached over and gently touched her arm. She watched him closely and tried not to shy away when he touched her. His hands were cautious as he gently reached for hers. They were sitting close, and when the bell rang it almost gave Tessa a heart attack. She pulled away from him, and gathered her things before he could do anything else. She was standing at her locker and she sighed. _Maybe I can trust him_ she thought with a sigh.

"Hey Tess," Kiba scared the shit out of her. "Tess you alright, you're really jumpy," He said as he touched her face gently.

"Can we talk about it at home?" She asked him, and he nodded.

"Okay whatever you want, Tessie," He smiled and walked off. She put all of her books in her locker and made her way to the gym. Her messenger bag bumped against her leg reassuringly. Tessa walked in and sat down on the bleachers. Hinata spotted her and sat down beside Tessa.

"Your not dressing out?" She asked.

"No. I gave Anko a doctor's excuse that says I don't have to," Tessa told her and she nodded. Anko called roll and the other girls went into the locker room. When Anko wasn't paying attention Tessa snuck out of the gym and made her way toward the library.

"Skipping, eh?" Gaara's deep voice came from behind her as she was hurrying down the hall. She turned and looked at him. His crimson hair was falling in his eyes and his big black hoodie was open to reveal a black band Tee.

"Yeah. I was going to the library," She told him with a small smile.

"You don't want to go in there. They always check for passes," He told her and motioned for her to follow him. She smirked and hurried to catch up with him. He turned down a long hallway. He went through a door that said 'Theater Room.' "The drama teacher already went home," He said as he held the door open for her. She gave him a small smile and followed him into the room. She dropped her bag by the door and looked around. One wall was lined with mirrors and a ballet bar, while the other held a large stage with deep purple curtains. The room was dark, but one large window let in enough light to barely illuminate the space.

"How'd you know the drama teacher already left?" She asked him and he kinda laughed.

"Well he's my brother. If we get caught in here, we won't get in any trouble," He told her and she nodded. Tessa looked in the mirror and found Gaara was looking at her with a fascinated look.

"What are you looking at?" She asked him.

"A girl who lives each day in fear but still lives," He told her and she blushed. She looked toward the only blank wall in the room and felt a pair of warm arms around her. She looked up at the boy who was staring down toward her.

"Gaara," She started but didn't know what to say. He smirked and kissed her forehead again, and she leaned into him. She could feel him breathing with the soft rise and fall of his chest. He lifted one of his hands to stroke her bandaged cheek softly.

"So what really happened to your cheeks?" He asked.

"I got my tattoos," She told him, and he nodded. He pushed her dark brown hair out of her face and smiled down at Tessa.

"So where do we go from here?" Gaara's voice was soft.

"I'm not sure," Tessa told him. His grip tightened around her waist. She reached up and softly traced the kanji tattoo on his forehead.

* * *

"So where do we go from here?" Gaara asked her. He could feel his heart pounding, and he was sure Tess could hear it.

**You want her Gaara. You know you want to do to her, what you did to your monster of a father. Think of her blood, Gaara.. **Shukaku growled in his head.

"I'm not sure," Was her soft answer. He felt his body tense and she reached up. Her cool fingers brushed against Gaara's warm forehead. She trace his scar and he leaned into her cool touch. Her hand slid down his face and rested on his cheek. He felt his body react on it's own and he leaned down to gently kiss her. She seemed surprised at first, but her eyes slid closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer to him and she let out a small squeak into the kiss. He smiled and broke the kiss. Tessa seemed breathless as he held her tightly. He looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms, and felt her warm breath tickle his neck. Her head was laying on his shoulder and he had to smile. Her eyes were closed and she nuzzled into him. Gaara held her tightly against him.

**Take her **

Gaara picked her up, and gently placed her on the stage. She laughed when he jumped up there with her. Gaara discarded his jacket since it was warm and sat down next to Tessa. She smiled, a wonderful smile, and he grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers. He moved closer to her and pulled her hand to his lips to gently kiss it.

"So what does this make us?" She asked softly. he looked at her with wonder, did this mean she wanted to be more? His heart jumped in his chest as he watched her sit up. She smiled at him as she waited for his answer.

"We're whatever you want us to be," He told her as you pulled her into his lap. She smiled and put a hand on his face. She leaned down slowly and kissed him. It was slow and gentle, until Gaara put his hand in her hair. His tongue snaked out and gently asked for entrance. She opened her mouth and the kiss turned hot and sexy. Her hands ran up his neck and into his short locks. His hands went to her hips, and he felt her tense, she broke the kiss. Her eyes were pulled together in pain, and she grabbed his left forearm. He pulled his hand away,and pulled her off his lap. Gaara was scared that he had hurt her.

**You hurt her Gaara. I hope there is blood. **Shukaku was tempting him, but he ignored the voice.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked her as he gently lifted her jacket and her shirt to reveal a large X on her stomach, where his thumb had been moments earlier. Tessa pulled her shirt back down and tried to ignore the pain. "Did your Mom do that to you?" He asked the question so bluntly and she shook her head back and forth.

"No it wasn't her" She said as her breathing returned to normal. The pain was subsiding.

"Then who did that to you, Tessie?" Gaara used the nickname he'd heard Kiba call her. She seemed like she was about to say something, but decided against it.

"No one," She told him and he wanted to know who had hurt her. He didn't want anyone to hurt her, ever.

"Tessa, please tell me what happened," He asked her as he put a hand on each of her cheeks. He hadn't realized it during the kiss but she was skinny, way too skinny.

"I was born, that's what happened," She grunted as she began to put her wall back up. She was pushing him out again.

"Tessa, don't be like that. I want to know what's going on, I want to know-" She cut him off.

"You want to know how bad it is. How abused I am, just say it," She only let a few tears slide down her cheeks as she snapped at him.

**Ooh. I hope you have a good comeback for that Gaara. **Shukaku's laugh rang out in his head again.

"No, Tessa. That's not it at all. I want to know how I can protect you," He told her and she began crying harder.

"You can't," She whispered as she forced herself to stand and jumped off the stage. He scrambled after her and pulled her into a hug before she could get halfway across the room. He was holding her from behind.

"Tessa, I can protect you," He whispered to her softly.

**Are you sure you can Gaara, and not hurt her in the process? **Shukaku was getting a kick out of the whole scene.

"How? Call DHR and split my family up? Get me and my siblings shunned from our family. I'd rather not," She spat at him. Gaara's heart clenched in his chest.

"Tessa. I can help you. Believe me," He whispered to her, and Gaara knew he would have to tell her about his past to get her to understand.

**Tell her what you did Gaara. How you slaughtered your father in cold blood. How you almost killed your sister in the frenzy. She'll love to hear about me.** Shukaku laughed out at him.

"I don't think you can, Gaara, I don't think you can," She said as she turned in his arms and looked up at him. He wiped her cheeks of the tears, and kissed her lips gently.

"I know what you're going through," She looked up at him in wonder, her big brown eyes looked confused.

**Tell her now!**

He pulled his shirt off and watched the blood rush to her face. Scars covered his body and Gaara knew she was looking at him. Her large eyes were looking and memorizing the blemished skin. "My father... He used to," It was still hard for him to say and she only nodded her head that she understood.

"It's okay Gaara. You don't have to say it. I know how hard it is," She took his hand and pulled it to her lips.

* * *

Tessa watched Gaara pull his shirt off quickly and she knew she was blushing. She looked at his skin in the low light. It was scared everywhere and she knew that she wasn't alone now. He knew what was happening to her.

"My father... He used to," She watched Gaara fumble for the words and she knew how hard it was to say that you were being abused.

"It's okay Gaara. You don't have to say it. I know how hard it is," She reached for his hand and kissed it like he had done hers. She reached out and gently traced one of the prominent scars. He had worked out now and he was well built, the scars dipped with the lines of his abs and over his belly button. She saw the small line of hair that disappeared into his pants, but didn't think too much on that. Scars traced over his arms and she was sure he had scars on his back. One of her hands was on his arms while the other was on his chest. He stood there, stiff as a board, as he watched every move she made.

"I'm glad you're not perfect. You're just as broken as I am," She told him. He smiled and put a hand on her cheek.

"I'm not broken anymore," He told her and she smiled at him. "Please let me help you," He whispered and she bit her lip.

"Gaara, I don't want to split my family up. I can't lose Kiba now. He's the only one that's made sure I've lived this long," Tessa cried. He held her now, against his bare chest, and shushed the girl quietly.

"I'll make sure you two don't get split up, Tess. I promise, but please let me help you. Please Tessa. I don't want anyone to hurt you," He whispered to her.

"You'll have to talk to Kiba," She told him. Kiba would have to be in on this, if it was going to work out.

"Talk to him about us, or about helping you?" Gaara looked down at her with worried eyes.

"Both," She told him quietly. He held her tightly, but loose enough that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Okay," He whispered as he let go of her and pulled his shirt back on, covering up his toned abs and the worn skin.

"I trust Kiba, he'll know what to do," She whispered and Gaara just looked at her with worry.

"Are you sure?" Gaara asked her, his tone was very serious now.

"Yes," She told him and he nodded. The bell to end the school day rang out, and Gaara hurried to get his jacket off of the stage. She grabbed her bag and pulled the strap over her head. Gaara was standing next to her now, and he grabbed his bag as well and pulled the strap over his head. She grabbed his hand and he looked down at her with a smile. He came close to her and leaned down to gently kiss her. She smiled up at him and he pulled her toward the door.

"I could get used to that smile," He told her and she laughed at him. He walked with her to her locker so she could get a few books. She opened the locker and grabbed her sketch book so she could throw it in her bag.

"There you are Tessa, I was looking everywhere for you," Kiba said as he came up beside her.

"Sorry, Kiba," She said as she grabbed her biology book and her history book.

"Hey, man I was just wondering where you were. You wanna hang this afternoon?" Gaara asked Kiba.

"Sure man, as long as you have your sexy-ass sister come pick you up," Kiba laughed, and Tessa turned and hit him in the stomach.

"Your little sister is standing right here," She told him with a scowl.

"Well you 're in a good mood," He said and she laughed. She closed her locker and smiled at her brother. "A really good mood," He said suspiciously.

"I'll explain everything when we get home," She told him. He nodded, but still looked at her as if something was wrong. They met Hana out at her car, and piled in, Kiba sat up front, Tessa and Gaara sat in the back. Their hands slowly found each others and Tessa knew Hana saw it but Kiba didn't even notice. When Tess saw Mother wasn't home she almost screamed out in joy. She squeezed Gaara's hand and got out of the car. Kiba was already unlocking the door and she went to go do the dishes, when Kiba intercepted her.

"Tell me what's up. Why are you in such a good mood," Gaara was in the living room so he couldn't hear what Kiba was saying. She bit her lip and had second thoughts about telling Kiba.

"Gaara figured out our situation. He said he wants to help us," She told him softly.

"What?" Kiba wanted to yell at her for being so stupid.

"I didn't tell him. He figured it out," She told him as she handed him the small note. Kiba pursed his lips together in frustration, he wanted to break something. She had seen this look on her brother, but only before he got into a fight. He walked back into the living room, looking livid. She ran into the living room, to find Kiba had Gaara pushed up against the wall, holding his neck.

"Kiba!" Tessa yelled as she pushed him off of Gaara. Gaara's arm went around her possessively as he glared at Kiba. Tessa turned to him, to make sure he was okay.

"What the hell is this!" Kiba yelled, "Were you just trying to get to my sister Gaara," Kiba was pissed off.

"Kiba stop," She spoke quietly. She scared of her brother when he got like this. Kiba heard the worry in her voice, but it didn't make him any less angry.

"Gaara, come with me. Me and you need to talk," He was trying to remain calm, _trying_ being the key word. Kiba pointed to the back door and Tessa grabbed Kiba's arm.

"It better be just talking. If you hurt him I will never trust you again Kiba," She told him after Gaara had already gone outside.

"Tessa. I can't make you any promises," He told her as he pushed passed her to go outside. She went back to the kitchen and did the dishes quickly so sheu could watch the boys outside.

* * *

"If you hurt her Gaara," Kiba didn't finish the threat.

"Kiba, I won't. We understand each other. I understand her better than you ever could," Gaara threw in his face. Kiba bit his lip in anger.

"Sure you do. You understand her fear of the dark and all the pain she's been through," He spat at Gaara, venom in his voice.

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt her. I want to help all of you," Gaara looked to the kitchen to see Tessa staring at the sink.

"How can you understand her Gaara? How?" He was livid.

"We.. our parents hate the both of us. My Father hated me. He tried to kill me," Gaara told him, and it took him a moment to respond.

"And you got out," Kiba whispered, thinking aloud.

"And I want to help Tessa get out, alive," Gaara told him.

"You don't know how many times me and Hana have had to piece her back together. Hana has had to stitch her back up numerous times. I've had to clean her cuts and bruises, feed her and help her fall asleep. I was beginning to think, all of this was getting so severe that I was going to come home, and the medics would be taking her out in a body bag. I hate that this happens to her, and I can't even stop it," Kiba seemed to explode with emotions.

"I don't want her to get hurt anymore. I could tell something was going on, the first day you came into English class. I just didn't know how serious it was," Gaara told him the truth.

"Yeah,"

"I want you to know that I love your sister. I would never hurt her,"

"That's a word she doesn't hear often, don't just throw it around. Make sure you mean it when you say it to her,"

"I love her Kiba," The look on Gaara's face told Kiba he was completely serious.

"I hope so," He told Gaara. They red head nodded and they went back in the house to find Tessa was asleep on the couch.

Kiba watched Gaara go over to her and move her hair out of her face gently. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled when she saw Gaara. He leaned down slowly to gently kissed her. He broke the kiss and she sat up so he could sit down next to her. Kiba sat down in the large chair and watched Tessa smile for the first time in years. She was truly happy with Gaara. He was holding her hand and she was leaning on him. They were both smiling at each other.

* * *

Tessa was laying on the couch, waiting for the boys to come back inside and she fell asleep. However it was brief, because when they came in Gaara gently moved her hair out of her face. When she saw it was him, she smiled and he gently brushed his soft lips against hers. She sat up when he pulled away and he plopped down on the couch next to her. She intertwined her fingers with his and smiled at him. He smiled down at her , and she could feel Kiba watching them closely. Tessa cuddled up to him and he wrapped an arm around her. Kiba sighed as he got up and went up the stairs. He was tired of watching them cuddle. Gaara turned and he looked down at her. She looked up at him and he pursed his lips together as he prepared to say something important.

"Tessa, I have something I need to say," He paused and she nodded for him to go on. "I love you." He leaned down and gently kissed her.

"I love you too," She told him once he broke the kiss. Tessa heard a car door slam outside and she jumped up, and ran up the stairs before Gaara even knew what happened. Mother came through the front door with a disgruntled expression.

"Tessabella! Get your ass down here!" She yelled and turned to find Gaara sitting on the couch. "Oh I didn't see you sitting there," Mother smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, Mother?" She said as she came down the stairs.

"Did you do the dishes?"

"Yes Mother,"

"Did you vacume?"

"Yes Mother,"

"Did you start the laundry?"

"Yes Mother," Tessa said and Mother couldn't find anything else, she only nodded. Tessa nodded and went back up the stairs. Kiba was coming back down when she gave him a worried look. He only gave her a smile as he passed Tessa and she went into Kiba's room and waited for them to some up stairs. She laid back and sighed. Kiba's bed was so comfortable that she found herself falling to sleep. Slowly she fell into a sweet, peaceful sleep.

* * *

A loud noise awoke her and she was siting at her desk in Math. It had all been a dream. Gaara didn't like her like that, and he never would.


	9. Vacation?

**Yeah I know Twisty right? Haha well enjoy the new chapter, my creative juices have taken hold!**

* * *

When the bell rang Gaara's head jerked up right. His dream had been too realistic, whether it was Shukaku or his imagination. He sighed and picked up his books. He shrugged on his jacket and made his way to history. Tessa was already sitting there when he sat down and his brother texted him from the theater room.

_I'm going home early today_

Gaara texted back and saw Tessa looking at him with wide eyes. The dream had been so real. Shukaku laughed in Gaara's head.

**You think she had the same dream?**

_You tampered with my dreams, _

"You okay?" He asked her softly. She just nodded her head and tried not to look at him.

**Don't be such a narcissist, her mind is too vulnerable to be ignored, and your feelings for her make the girl an easy target. **Shukaku laughed.

* * *

Tessa walked to class, almost blind when she sat down. Her head was still swimming with images from the realistic dream. Gaara sat down next to her and she couldn't look at him. When she finally did he was texting away on his Iphone. Her eyes widened and she sighed. Deja-vu. She fought the urge to grab her sketch book and start drawing. The dream had been great but she knew it wasn't real.

* * *

_What are you trying to tell me, Shukaku?_

**I only put you in a setting where you could express your hidden desires, Gaara. **The amusement in his voice was sickening.

_Did she have free will? Was it what she wished?_

**If I influenced her, I am oblivious to it. **He seemed to be thinking hard.

Gaara tried to pay attention to Ebisu and his boring lecture but it seemed to be impossible with Tessa sitting beside him. He watched her from the corner of his eye. She was sitting there with her hands in her lap. She was trying to pay attention as well, but she kept glancing at him. Her brown hair was falling over her shoulders, and covered the sides of her face. She twisted the tips in her fingers and looked to the board at the front of the room.

* * *

Gaara was sitting beside her and she was hoping he didn't feel her sense of weirdness. She watched Ebisu as he talked and talked and talked. She tried to ignore the itch she had to draw. The overwhelming urge to pick up her pencil and begin doodling.

She left the classroom quickly and tried not to get stopped by anyone. She went into gym, and despite the her wanting to stay, she left. She walked down the hall, not knowing where she was going. She turned a corner and Gaara was standing there.

"Skipping?" He looked at her questioningly. She only nodded. "You're really freaked out about this aren't you," He waved his arm.

"What?" She was trying to seem calm.

"The Deja-vu that you keep ignoring," He smirked as her face changed.

"You had the same dream," She realized as she stared at him.

"It wasn't our fault. Our minds had a little persuasion from an outside force," She looked at him confused. "Trust me. It sounds more confusing than it is,"

"Okay," She saw now that he was standing in front of her locker. She moved and turned the dial to put her books away and he moved.

"Why don't you just tell her you're crazy Gaara," Itachi's voice seemed to boom down the hallway. Tess closed her locker quickly and looked at him.

"Why don't you just go the fuck away?" She told him with a glare.

"Oh. You're still angry?" Itachi smiled and his bloodshot eyes bore into her as he began to walk forward. She swallowed hard and took an instinctive step back. She came into contact with Gaara's hard chest.

"Why should I be happy to see you? After all the shit you've caused?" She told him. Gaara's hand was firm on her back and she continued to glare at the Uchiha.

"Poor little Koneko," Itachi smirked.

"I thought I told you, That is not my name," She told him.

"Just leave us alone Itachi," Gaara spoke from behind her and his voice was protective.

"Have you told her yet, Gaara? Of what you did? The nightmares you lived through?" Itachi was toying with him.

"Yes, I have," Tessa looked up at Gaara and he was staring at Itachi with a sharp glare.

"Told her of what goes on inside you head?" Itachi asked as he pointed to his temple. Gaara didn't answer him, but pulled her down the hall by her hand. He pulled her toward the theater room, where his brother taught. The room was empty now and Gaara pushed the door open. He pulled her in the room and closed the door and bolted the lock.

"Gaara, are you okay?" Tessa asked him as he leaned against the door.

"I'm fine," He murmured.

"What was he talking about?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"Nothing. He's trying to make you think I am lying. Trying to get you not to trust me," Gaara explained as he slid down the door and sat on the floor. Tessa put her bag down and sat beside him, also leaning against the door. It was warm in the room, so she shed her jacket and felt relieved. Gaara was staring at her hip now. Cautiously he raised his hand and traced an X on the right side of her stomach.

"He did that to you, didn't he?" Gaara asked her. Tess pursed her lips and nodded her head. Gaara made a noise, and later on she would think back and know that it was a growl. He was about to get to his feet when she grabbed his arm.

"Don't. What's done is done. There is nothing more that can be done," Tessa told him.

"I have plenty that _can be done_," He told her with a smirk.

"Just let it be, at least for now. If you see him on the street feel free to beat the shit out of him, just not right now," Tess waved her free hand.

"I might do that," Gaara looked at her with a smile. She looked away from him though. She gazed at the floor. "What's wrong?" He asked as she released his arm from her grasp. A long moment passed and he slid his hand into hers. He squeezed it lightly as he watched her closely. She brushed her thumb over his and sighed.

"I keep thinking this is another dream," She told him with a sigh.

"This is not a dream Tessa. I promise you that," He told her as he brought his free hand to her cheek and brushed it softly. She closed her eyes as she leaned into him. She put her head on his shoulder and his scent filled her for the first time, cinnamon. She smiled and snuggled close to him. They sat there for what seemed like forever in silence before Gaara spoke "This is where you belong, Tessa. You shouldn't have to go back to that house," Gaara told her as he took his hand from hers and placed it around her small waist.

"Gaara, I have to," She told him with a sigh, but didn't move away from him. He held her close. It didn't matter what was going on outside of that room, what ever chaos was being caused because she was with Gaara. Gaara leaned down and kissed her temple. She leaned into him and he held her tighter.

"I still want to help you," He whispered in her ear.

"You can't. It's not a good idea," She told him harshly as she pulled away from him. Tessa stood and walked towards the large window. He came up behind her, but didn't touch the brunette.

"Why?" Gaara asked softly.

"She will kill me in a heart beat, Gaara..." She paused and closed her eyes. "She will beat the fuck out of me and put me at the bottom of the stairs. She won't lose a night's sleep over it either," Tessa told him with finality. Gaara placed a hand on her back and she cringed against the touch, but didn't move away from him.

"You don't need to hurt like this. You need a better life," Gaara told her quietly. "You need to get out of there," He whispered to her. She only shook her head and continued to look out the window. "You need to be with me," The words were barely audible and they hung around her like a wave of sickness. She felt entirely claustrophobic in that moment. Some thing came over her, and she bolted. Before Gaara knew what she was doing she had grabbed her bag and was racing down the hallway, then the bell rang. She found her way to her locker and closed her eyes as she placed her head against the cool metal. She slowed her breathing and sighed.

"Are you okay?" The voice was only curious. She looked up to see Sasuke a few feet away. His locker open in front of him.

"Yeah I'm fine," She told him with a nod.

"Claustrophobic?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Bad," She told him.

"Just focus on your breathing. It helps," He told her with a small smile.

"I know," She told him as she finally got her locker open. He closed his locker and stepped towards her. He watched the girl cautiously.

"I'll help you find Kiba," He told her and she nodded. She looked at him and noticed the differences between him and his brother. Where Itachi was sharp and masculine, Sasuke was more feminine and soft looking. He was beautiful none the less. She followed Sasuke through the crowded hallways. People brushed her shoulders and she swallowed hard. She focused on her breathing and she would have lost Sasuke in the crowd if he hadn't grabbed her hand and pulled her towards Kiba. She smiled at her brother. Gaara stood next to Kiba with a glare fixated on Sasuke. She realized now that Sasuke still had a hold on her hand. He let go and Kiba nodded his head in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke turned and Kiba followed him. She didn't look at Gaara but instead followed after Kiba. Kiba walked out to the car and Sasuke had followed. She sat on the trunk and waited for Hana to come and unlock the door.

"You okay Tess?" Kiba's voice was right beside her, but she wasn't paying attention. She was looking across the parking lot where Itachi was surrounded by his friends. A glare came over her features and Kiba saw where she were looking. "Tess?" Kiba sounded worried.

"Hmm?" She looked at him as if nothing was wrong.

"Oh. You spaced out," He said and she nodded.

"Sorry I have a lot on my mind," She sighed and he nodded.

"Well get it off your mind. You need to cheer up. Mom is on vacation," He smiled at her. Tess looked at him questioningly. "She left for the Fiji Islands this morning. She won't be back for two weeks," He smiled.

"Really?" She looked at him hopeful.

"Yep. And you need to cheer up," He poked her in the leg.

"Okay," She told him with a small smile. He nodded and Hana came to the car with a ton of books in hand. She unlocked the car and they piled in. Tessa got the front seat while the guys sat in the back. When they pulled up to the house she smiled. Mother wouldn't be home for two weeks. How much better could it get? When they walked in the house was silent. Dead even. Tessa smiled and dropped her bag by the door. She kicked off her shoes and went up the stairs. She changed into a pair of sweats and smiled. She was free for two weeks. She came down the stairs and went straight to the fridge. She pulled out everything she needed to make a home style pizza and began cooking. When she was finished Kiba came into the kitchen looking like he was drooling. Sasuke was behind him with a hungry look.

"Go a head," she smirked as she grabbed two pieces for herself. She sat down in the living room and turned on the Xbox. She turned on a movie and sat down on the couch. Kiba went up the stairs and Sasuke was about to follow but paused. He looked at Tessa with a smirk and sat down on the couch next to her. The Boondock Saints came on and she watched the screen. When she finished the pizza, she put her dishes in the dish washer and turned it on. When she came back into the living room Sasuke was sitting on one end of the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table.

"Thanks for the pizza, Tess," He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You're welcome. If you want some more, there is still some left," She told him. He nodded and got up to go into the kitchen. He tried to squeeze by her, but in the process his body pressed up against hers. She pursed her lips and smirked before sitting down. His face flushed and he disappeared into the kitchen. She sighed. She turned off the tv quickly and escaped up the stairs. She laid down on her bed and grabbed her laptop. She pulled up youtube and grabbed her guitar.

She strummed the guitar a few times before she filled the room with music.

"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
Drifting through the wind  
Wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards,  
One blow from caving in?

"Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you

"You just gotta ignite, the light,  
and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

"'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Aah, Aah, Aah"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

"Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Aah, Aah, Aah"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe

"You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

"Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know

"You just gotta ignite, the light,  
and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

"'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Aah, Aah, Aah"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

"Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all awe-awe-awe

"Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough

"'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Aah, Aah, Aah"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

"Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Aah, Aah, Aah"  
You're gonna leave 'em all awe-awe-awe

"Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon" Her voice faded and she smiled. She laid back on heur bed strumming the guitar and messing with the chords.

"Would you walk to the edge of the ocean  
Just to fill my jar with sand  
Just in case I get the notion  
To let it run through my hand  
Let it run through my hand

"Well, I don't want the whole world  
The sun and moon and all their light  
I just wanna be the only girl,  
You love all your life  
You love all your life" She was cut off by a knock at your door. She jumped up and opened the door. Kiba was standing there with a raised eyebrow.

"Love all your life?" He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes.

"It's just a fucking song, you ass," She smiled, her guitar was still in her hand and she brought the pick back to the strings while she left the door open. She turned the volume up on her guitar and began strumming and Kiba smiled. He moved back and forth to the music.

"I'll be coming home just to be alone  
'Cause I know you're not there  
And I know that you don't care  
I can hardly wait to leave this place" Kiba began singing with her.

"No matter how hard I try you're never satisfied  
This is not a home I think I'm better off alone  
You always disappear even when you're here  
This is not my home I think I'm better off alone"

"Home, home, this house is not a home, home  
This house is not a home" Kiba let her sing by herself for a moment.

"By the time you come home I'm already stoned  
You turn off the TV and you scream at me  
I can hardly wait  
Till you get off my case"

"No matter how hard I try you're never satisfied  
This is not a home I think I'm better off alone  
You always disappear even when you're here  
This is not my home I think I'm better off alone" Kiba began singing alone and she focused on playing the guitar part.

"Home, home this house is not a home, home  
This house is not a home, home

"This house is not a home, home  
This house is not a home  
I'm better off alone  
No matter how hard I try, you're never satisfied  
This is not a home, I think I'm better off alone  
You always disappear even when you're here  
This is not my home I think I'm better off alone  
Home, home this house is not a home, home  
This house is not a home, home  
This house is not a home, home  
This house is not a home" Kiba sang the last part of the song alone and the last note hung in the air. She smiled at him and he laughed.

"You two are really good," Sasuke was standing in the open doorway. Tessa nodded her head and strummed the guitar with the itch of her finger. She turned off the amp sitting in the corner and put the guitar in its stand. Kiba's back was to her as he talked to Sasuke. Sge jumped on his back and he reached back to hold her up. They laughed. Kiba held her legs and she had a death grip around his shoulders. Sasuke nodded his head and headed down the stairs. Kiba followed suit and began to descend the stairs. Kiba's foot slipped and her back collided with the stairs. Kiba slid the rest of the way down the stairs and she fought to catch her breath. She coughed as she turned on to her stomach. She could taste blood in her mouth and she coughed again. A thin crimson spray spilled from her mouth. She wiped her mouth and pushed herself up the stairs. There was a sharp pain in her side and she touch her ribs. Pain exploded and she sighed. Kiba came to help her up and took her to the bathroom, leaving Sasuke in the living room alone. He lifted up her shirt and bit his lip.

"It's not broken Tess, but it's bruising," He said as he examined her back. Tessa saw the disgusted look he had on his face in the mirror and pulled her shirt down.

"I'm fine Kiba," She told him as she spit some blood into the sink. She pushed her hair out of her face and grabbed a bottle of aspirin. She took four and swallowed them easily.

"Tessa. If you want I can take you to the hospital," Kiba looked worried.

"No. I'm fine Kiba. I've had worse than a bruised rib and not gone to the hospital," She told him harshly.

"Tessa what's wrong?" Kiba looked hurt.

"I saw that fucking look Kiba. Your disgusted, and ashamed that I'm your fucking sister!" SHe spat at him harshly as she grabbed her tooth brush and brushed her teeth. She saw Kiba staring at her with a look of disbelief. "You think I don't see those looks that you and Hana give each other. The cringes and the biting of the lips. You can barely look at me," Tessa almost spat at him. She opened the bathroom door and collided with Sasuke's hard chest. She almost fell but Sasuke caught her before Kiba could. She could see the wheel turning in his head now. She was too small, she was too light, she was unhealthy. Tessa pushed away from him and went down the stairs and out the back door. She went over to the huge oak tree that claimed most of the back yard and sat at the trunk, looking away from the house. Tess heard the door open and close. Someone sat down beside her and she didn't look at them. She didn't say anything just sat there.

"Are you okay? That was quite a fall, and your brother is pretty heavy," Sasuke looked at her worried.

"I'm fine," She told him harshly. She was pissed at Kiba, and Hana. They thought she couldn't see their faces when they looked at her. Sasuke pushed himself closer to her and looked at her. She could feel him examining her. The baggy clothes hid her skeletal frame.

"There's a dance Friday. Would you go with me?" He asked her and she didn't look at him. _I should try to make friends. I should go.._

"Did Kiba ask you to do that?" Her voice seemed further away than it should have.

"No. I want you to go to the dance with me, Tessa," He put a hand on her back and she pulled her eyes together. Her back was still tender from the fall. "Sorry" He pulled his hand away quickly.

"Then I'll go with you," She looked at him with a smile. He smiled back and got to his feet. He held out his hand for her to take and he lifted her from the ground. He lifted Tess easily into his arms and his ebony hair fell into his face. She reached up and moved the hair back with a smile. He moved his head and the piece of hair fell back into his face. She pouted slightly and he laughed. She smiled and he let her go. She went back into the house with a smile on her face. Sasuke followed her and his face was serious now, obviously he didn't want Kiba to know he was taking her to the dance.

She went into the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge. She sat down in the living room with a sigh. Kiba came down the stairs looking utterly distraught and hurt. He looked at her and she felt a twinge of sadness that faded quickly. She sighed and took another sip of her drink. Sasuke left soon after that and Kiba sat down next to her on the couch.

"Tessa listen to me. You're wrong. I'm not disgusted but I am ashamed," She looked at him with wide eyes. He had tears in his eyes. "I'm ashamed that this happens to you and I can't do anything to stop it. All of your scars are proof of my failure as an old brother. I can't protect you, and I am ashamed," He sighed and tears fell down his cheeks. She didn't move toward him.

"Kiba it's not your fault Mother does this to me. It's my fault. I accepted that a long time ago, Kiba," She told him softly.

"Tessa I'm your older brother-"

"Half brother," She told him harshly.

"I'm still your brother and I should be able to protect you," He told her and she sighed as she shook her head back and forth.

"Don't beat yourself up over this Kiba. There is no use crying over spilled milk," She told him.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please Review! I know most of you people who read this are just too lazy.. hmmm I bet you can't leave me a review... jk. I love you guys!**


	10. It's Not Me

Enjoy :]

* * *

When she awoke the next morning, she could have sworn yesterday had all been a dream, but she had already made that mistake. She smiled and forced herself out of bed. Tessa knocked on Hana's door and the elder girl opened it with an expectant look.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Tessa asked and Hana motioned for her to step into the room.

"What is it Tess, we have to leave for school soon?" Hana asked as she moved to clear a few books from her desk.

"Sasuke asked me to the dance," Tessa told her and Hana turned around with wide eyes.

"Uchiha? The one that was here yesterday? You know it's a Masquerade theme, right?" She asked.

"Yeah," Tessa smirked.

"We have to get you a dress and a mask then," She smiled at the younger female.

"What about?" Tessa didn't have to finish her sentence.

"Don't worry, we'll have you covered," She meant that literally, Tessa smiled at her and laughed.

"When will we get that dress?" Tessa asked her.

"We'll go after school,"

"Kiba can't know,"

"I know," She told Tessa. The younger girl nodded and left the room, happy everything was going as planned. Tess went down stairs and ate a quick breakfast before getting dressed up stairs. She pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans. They clung to her thighs and she nodded her head to keep herself from backing out of wearing them. She pulled on a tight grey long sleeve shirt said 'Live Today, Die Tomorrow,' On it and it made her smile. It flattered her and she felt confident for the first time in forever. She pulled on her black converses and smiled. She went into the bathroom and brushed her long brown hair and her teeth. When she came down the stairs Kiba was staring at her.

"Tessa. What happened to you?" He asked.

"What? Do I look bad? Should I go change?" She asked as she was about to dart back up the stairs.

"No, Tess, You look great," He smiled at her and she looked at him suspiciously. He pulled the bandages off her cheeks and smiled. "Now you look perfect," He smiled and she nodded. They made their way to school and when they arrived she felt like everyone was staring at her. Guys and girls. Tess bit her lip and when the bell rang, she wormed her way to her locker. Sasuke stood there eyeing her from his locker. He was wearing baggy black jeans and a form fitting white graphic tee. A dark blue Aeropostal jacket adorned his arms tightly. She could see the muscles flexing under the clothes. He was too perfect.

"Is all of this because of me?" He asked as he stepped towards her with a smirk. His onyx eyes bore into her and she smirked. His hair was still falling into his face.

"What I can't look good for a change?" Tessa looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. She was trying to act like the fact that he liked her wasn't a big deal.

"You always look good," He told her and she could feel a blush rising on her cheeks. She bit her lip and grabbed her English book from the locker and Sasuke walked her to class. He walked in with her and sat where Naurto usually sat, directly in front of her.

"Sasuke," Saukra came bounding over and glared at Tessa.

"Hn," He didn't address her.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" She was sitting on top of his desk.

"I already have a date," He told her with a smirk. She looked angry as Ino came over and got the same answer. Kiba came in with Gaara right behind him. Sasuke was turned around talking to the brunette, he noticed her shiver. She had forgotten her hoodie at home.

"Are you cold?" He asked her, seeming worried.

"A little, but I'm fine," Sge told him, but he took off his jacket and handed it to her.

"Here," He smirked at the girl.

"No, you'll get cold. I'm fine," She told him, but he thrust it into her hands before she could protest again.

"Put it on," He laughed at her and she shrugged it on. It was warm from Sasuke wearing it. It was large on her since Tess was so small.

She kept talking to Sasuke and began laughing. She wasn't laughing because she was trying to make Gaara mad, but because Sasuke was really putting her in a good mood. He didn't know what was going on and he wouldn't know. She smiled and leaned back in her desk. Kiba sat down next to her and Gaara sat down behind him. The bell rang and Sasuke smiled at her one more time before turning around. Kakashi started teaching and she kept looking at the boy in front of her, he really liked her! He was totally hot and she was wearing his jacket. She would have to talk to Hana about getting her hair cut soon. Her mind was swirling with thoughts of how Friday would go.

In art she and Sasuke kept talking and flirting. She changed classes mindlessly, and wondered if this was how everyone functioned, day-to-day like a zombie. Lunch came quickly. She stopped by the bathroom on her way there to make sure her hair looked okay. She smirked when everyone turned to look at her. She decided to go and sit next to Kiba, directly in front of Sasuke. Sasuke was trying to ignore the bimbos and Kiba was laughing at their pathetic attempts. Tessa took a sandwich from Kiba and took a bite out of it. When she done she sat back down and Kiba smiled at her. Tess gave him a small smile back and watched Sakura and Ino bicker over Sasuke. She wanted to push them off of him and tell them he was taking her but she had more self control then that. She sighed and Kiba looked at her with amusement.

"We're having a party Saturday," Kiba told her and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?" Tessa looked at him quizzically.

"Yep, and a ton of people are coming," He told her and she nodded. Friday was the dance, Saturday was a party.

"Alcohol or no?" SHe asked him.

"Alcohol," He smirked. How he was getting it, she didn't know, and really didn't care. Friday was coming up slowly, and she was kind of dreading it. _Three days until the dance and your birthday._ Sakura turned her attention to Tessa for the first time since she had sat down and drew her brows together.

"Why do you have on Sasuke-kun's jacket?" She almost sneered at her.

"Because he's letting me wear it," Tessa looked at her as if she has asked her the stupidest question ever.

"Well I want it," Sakura told the brunette and she seemed to think she was going to get it as she held her hand out.

"Well I don't know what to tell you..." Tessa paused to seem like she was thinking, "Wait I know. How about NO," Tessa told her with a smirked.

"Sasuke can I wear your jacket?" Sakura turned to the ebony haired boy.

"I don't let skanks wear my clothes," He said as he looked down at his phone.

"Then why is she wearing it?" Sakura asked as if she knew everything. Kiba was about to interject when Sasuke turned to her angrily.

"She's not a skank, you fucking whore. Now leave me the hell alone," He told her with a sharp glare. Sakura shied away as if he had hit her. Sakura stalked away, but Ino was still glues to his side. He turned to her. "Now what do I have to say to get rid of you?" He was annoyed more than angry. Ino's eyes widened as she followed Sakura. When they were both gone Kiba turned to Tessa.

"She did have a good question, Why are you wearing his jacket?" Kiba kept his eyes on Sasuke. He was being a protective older brother.

"Because I'm taking her to the dance," Sasuke told him before she could say anything. Gaara had been sitting on the other side of Kiba and he got up abruptly. He walked away from the table without a word to anyone. Kiba looked at Sasuke with a glare.

"And when did this happen?" Kiba's eyes never left Sasuke.

"Last night, after you two had that fight," Sasuke told him, and Kiba's glare intensified, but Sasuke just looked at him as if nothing was wrong. "Don't look at me like I've done something wrong Kiba," Sasuke looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Something was going on between them.

"Tessa, why don't you go to your locker or something. Me and Sasuke have to talk," Kiba told her and she only nodded. Tessa gave Kiba a sharp look before standing up.

* * *

Kiba watched Sasuke as Tessa stood to leave. Sasuke's eyes watched her, his eyes seemed filled with lust.

"Now that she's gone," Kiba watched Sasuke's eyes snap back to him.

"Kiba, I know more than she does about your little business. If you don't want her to find out then leave me and her alone," Sasuke told him sharply. Kiba's eyes widened slightly. Kiba didn't think many people knew about him dealing, but word gets around. As long as no one told Tessa, that's all that mattered.

"Sasuke, If you hurt her like you have any other girl," Kiba clenched his fists. "that you've screwed around with, I'll have to break your face," Kiba glared at him. Sasuke only smirked at him.

"I do that to the other girls, because they just want me for the bragging rights. When I asked her to the dance, she asked if you had set it up. Shows how innocent she really is," Something flashed behind Sasuke's hard eyes. "I'm not going to hurt her Kiba," Sasuke told him. Kiba was looking at him, searching for any sign that he was lying.

"I'm not happy, but just don't hurt her," Kiba warned him again. Sasuke wouldn't dream of hurting her. She was unlike any girl he had ever met. She hadn't fallen all over him the first moment she saw him. For the most part, she hadn't even looked at him. When he had asked her to the dance, she hadn't thrown herself into saying yes immediately. Kiba was watching him closely, wanting to see if he was lying. Sasuke stared back at Kiba and Kiba sighed as he stood.

Kiba exited the lunch room and went to find Tessa, he had to talk to her. He came up to her locker and found her talking to Gaara.

* * *

Tessa walked to her locker and found Gaara leaning against the one next to herrs. He looked up at her and sighed.

"Is it true?" Gaara's voice was hash, it had never been like that before.

"What?" She asked as if she had no idea what he was talking about. She started putting in the combination to her locker.

"Are you going to the dance with Sasuke?" Gaara seemed angry.

"Yes, is that a problem?" She looked at him as she pulled her locker open.

"He's going to hurt you Tessa. He hurts every girl he's with," Gaara looked at her with worried eyes.

"And you don't? I talked to Hinata by the way," Tess looked at him harshly. She had talked to her in health and she told her about some of the guys, including Gaara. He'd had few relationships and had fucked them, then tossed them away like trash as soon as he got what he wanted. Hinata had been one of those girls. Gaara didn't have anything to say now.

"What you're not going to tell me I'm wrong or tell me I'm different? Whatever," Tessa said as she started putting books in her locker.

"Tessa, you are different," Gaara stepped forward to put his hand on her back.

"Good, then Sasuke won't hurt me," She glared at him as she grabbed her math book and slammed the locker shut. She was about to turn and walk away when Gaara grabbed her wrist. He wasn't holding it too tightly that it hurt, just enough to keep her from getting away from him. "Let me go," she told him harshly.

"Tessa," Gaara looked hurt by her words.

"What?" she glared at him.

"Stop putting the walls up," Gaara told her and she glared at him again.

"Why? You're just trying to get into my head like you did Hinata, and Tenten, and Ino, and Sakura?" Tessa glared at him and he released her wrist. His hand fell to his side and he stared at the floor.

"You don't understand Tessa," He began.

"DOn't understand what? That you're a liar? That you just play girls, by finding out their problems and making them feel comfortable?" She glared at the boy. He raised his hand to his temple.

"No, I don't. It's not me, it's.." He paused and looked up at her. The words were caught in his throat.

"It's what?" She glared at him. He pulled her hand into his and interlaced the fingers. He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it. She pulled away from him fiercely. Her hand slipped out of his and she took a step away from him. Kiba came around the corner now and was walking up behind Gaara.

"Tessa, please just believe me, I didn't mean to hurt them," Gaara seemed to force the words out.

"So why did you?" She glared at him and Kiba stopped a few feet behind Gaara.

"Can't you trust me that I wouldn't hurt you? Just trust that I could help you. Save you," Gaara spoke slowly, and she watched Kiba's eye narrow.

"You can't save me Gaara. You'll only tear my family apart," Tessa glared at him.

"If it saves you, I don't care," Gaara told her quietly. Except for Kiba, there was no one else in the hall.

"Well I do. I love my brother. I'm not loosing him, so you can break my heart," Tessa glared at him and moved to walk around him. His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Kiba stood there with a glare fixated on Gaara.

"Let go of her, now Gaara," Kiba's voice was like ice. Gaara held on for a second before letting go of her wrist. She walked over to Kiba, who put his arm around her shoulders and walked with her down the hall. "What was that Tessa?" Kiba looked down at the youngest Inuzuka.

"He knows about everything, and he wants to 'help'" She put air quotes around help.

"Everything?" Kiba stopped walking to look at her.

"Yeah, but I didn't tell him. He figured it out on his own, and he was saying how he wants to help," She just rolled her eyes.

"Tessa, I've got to go talk to him. Make sure he doesn't go to the police or anything," Kiba told her as he started down the hallway, back toward her locker. She followed him slowly as he talked to Gaara. They talked for a moment before she reached them.

"Gaara, you can't tell anyone," Kiba told him.

"Why? So she can get killed? You said it yourself, your mom is out of town for two weeks. Why not go to the cops now and when she gets back, they can arrest her," Gaara had a good point, but that still meant her small family would be broken up.

"Not this week, let her have a normal life this week. Let her have a normal birthday, for the first time," Kiba told him with finality. He was not discussing it, he wanted this week to be perfect for her.


	11. We Should Stop

**Okay so I'm super happy. This chappie just took me to 30,000 words. I'm not sure if you're the type of reader that care about length, but I am. I've decided to post this chapter ASAP since I updated yesterday and saw how close I was. Happy Days Are Here Again!**

* * *

When the final bell rang, She couldn't get out of school fast enough. She went to her locker quickly, and tossed all of her books inside. Sasuke was looking at her and she could feel his gaze. He walked over to her with a smirk.

"What'd my brother have to say?" She looked at him as she began walking to the parking lot.

"He's going to break my face," Sasuke shrugged, it seemed like Kiba.

"He's paranoid," She rolled her eyes. Sasuke just smiled. Sasuke took her hand as they walked out the front doors of the school. She didn't protest. Tess noticed a ton of girls glaring at her as she walked to Hana's car. Kiba was already leaning against the silver car.

"What's your plan for today?" Kiba looked at her.

"Well me and Hana are dropping you guys off, then.. We're doing some major girl bonding dress shopping," She smiled at him and he nodded. Sasuke was still holding her hand when Gaara walked up, looking totally pissed. It wasn't Sasuke's fault, but Gaara was still glaring at him. She sighed as Hana got to the car. Neji walked up and was talking about coming over. Kiba only nodded his head. Tess jumped in the front seat and slid over to the middle. Sasuke got in the passenger and Kiba, Gaara and Neji all piled into the back seat. Hana drove home quickly, and all the while Sasuke was holding her hand in his. When all of the guys piled out of the car Sasuke leaned over and placed a small kiss on her forehead. Gaara looked like he was about to strangle him when Hana pulled out of the driveway, but he only seemed like that to Tessa. Hana pulled up to the mall and smiled at her sister.

"So the plan is: nails, hair, dresses, masks, shoes. In that order," She laughed. Tess nodded and went to go get her nails done. When she was done and move to the hair salon she had them cut it to shoulder length, had it layered and shaped. She looked at herself in the mirror and she looked like Hana, beautiful. When they moved to the dress store, Hana seemed to be having a fit over the color. Tessa had chosen black, because it complimented her tattoos so well. When she found the dress she wanted she tried it on. It was a strapless ebony party dress. It had a few petticoats underneath in silver and white. It fell to mid thigh, and she had to admit, she looked great. Her legs weren't scared at all, it was her back she had to worry about. She saw Hana looking at it and sighing, but said nothing. Tessa looked in the mirror and smiled.

"How does it look?" Tessa asked her.

"Perfect. That's perfect," Hana smiled at her. She found a light blue dress that had cut out sides. It was high in the front and low in the back, with silver beads embellishing it. It looked great on her and Tessa nodded.

"You look great," Tessa smiled at her and she laughed. They moved to the masks and Tessa tried a few on before she fell in love with an ebony mask, adorned with silver and white feathers on the left side. It conformed to her face perfectly. Hana found a light blue mask that looked like Tessa's except instead of black it was blue, with the right side feathers.

When they reached the shoes Tess grabbed a pair of black heels with silver glitter on the heel and called it a day. Hana grabbed a pair of silver stilettos and Tessa had no idea how she was going to wear them. Tessa laughed at her as she tried to walk in them and finally decided it was time to go home. They piled into the car and found all the guys except Gaara were on the couch playing MW3. Tessa hurried up the stairs and put her dress away. She stepped back into the hallway to find Sasuke had come up the stairs to use the bathroom and he smiled at her.

"Do I get a sneak peak at your dress?" He asked as he grabbed her hands in his.

"Nope, you have to wait until friday," She told him with a smile.

"Can I at least see your mask?" He asked as he admired her new hair cut. She pulled it off her bedside table and held it up to her face. He took it away from her face and smiled at her.

"Happy?" She asked him as she leaned against the hallway wall.

"No, I wish it wasn't a masquerade dance," He told her.

"Why?" She was curious.

"Because, a pretty girl like you shouldn't have to hide her pretty face behind a mask," He touched her cheek lightly. She smiled at him and he leaned down, his eyes were just level with hers and she could feel his warm breath tickle her face.

She realized that she was surrounded by him, He stood in front of her with his hands on either side of the wall, leaning down to her and she still had on his jacket. Their noses touched for just a moment before he leaned down. Pausing only for a moment to search her eyes for any indication that she was against this. She watched him as he leaned closer to her. His lips barely brushed hers and she smirked as his eyes fell closed and hers did also. He pressed his lips to hers and she smiled against his lips. He licked her bottom lip. Begging for entrance and she granted him. Their tongues danced for a moment and her hands were in his onyx hair, his were in her brunette locks.

He released her from the kiss and kissed her cheeks and her forehead before fully releasing her. She leaned up and kissed him once more. Letting him know the feelings were mutual. He smiled at her and held her in a tight embrace for a moment before he caught her lips in a heavy kiss once more. She heard the toilet flush as the bathroom door swung open. Gaara stepped out and saw Tessa in Sasuke's arms. He made a point to clear his throat, but Sasuke didn't seem to notice him.

_We should stop. I shouldn't do this in front of him. _She thought as she stood in Sasuke's arms and couldn't bring herself to break the kiss. When Sasuke picked her up and took her into her room, she knew then he had heard the red-head, just didn't care that he had caught them.

Sasuke shut her door behind him and moved to hold her once more. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she felt completely comfortable. He kissed her lips, each time he seemed to capture her lips with more passion. When he finally pulled away, she didn't think her legs could support her. He held her against him and she smiled at him. He leaned with her body and lay Tessa down on the bed. He moved to lay next to her and she felt his arms encircle her. She lay next to him for a long moment before he spoke.

"Why don't you sing more often?" He looked at her.

"Why would anyone want to hear me sing?" She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're an amazing singer. I've heard you, You always sound so sad," He brushed some hair out of her face. Her head was on his shoulder and he was still holding her close.

"I'm sorry. It was probably a bad day when you heard me sing," She told him since he was being a lot more blunt than she'd expected.

"Will you sing me something?" He asked her quietly and she thought about it for a long moment.

"What do you want to hear?" You asked him softly.

"Something that describes how you're feeling," He told her and she screwed her lips together, not exactly sure how to describe how she was feeling.

"There isn't a song to describe this," She told him as she closed her eyes. She heard him chuckle and his grip tightened on her waist.

"Agreed," He told her as he kissed her forehead. She smiled, and cuddled closer to him. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them as he held her to his chest. The moment couldn't get anymore perfect. She laid there for what seemed like forever before someone opened her door. KIba stuck his head in and turned on the light, almost blinding Tessa since there was hardly any light in the room.

"You alright Tessa?" He was eying Sasuke

"Go away Kiba," She groaned at him. "And turn the light off," He was about to leave before he turned back to stare at her.

"Are you sure you're alright Tess?" He asked her, and Tessa noticed Sasuke was asleep.

"Yes Kiba. Just let me sleep," She told him. "I'm fine with the light being off tonight," She told him confidently. She felt completely safe in Sasuke's arms. He nodded and turned the light out. Tessa settled back into a peaceful sleep and awoke the next morning. Sasuke was still laying beside her and she smiled at him. She yawned and knew her breath had to smell bad. She got up, careful not to wake Sasuke and went to the bathroom. She jumped in the shower quickly, brushed her teeth and wet hair before going back into her room. Sasuke was looking up at her as she came back into the room.

"Sleep well?" She asked him with a smiled and he just nodded his head. They had just laid there all night, but no one else in the house was going to believe that.

"Yeah, I'm gonna borrow some of Kiba's clothes," He told her as he stood. He kissed her forehead before he exited the room and she got dressed quickly in a pair of white skinny jeans that Hana had given her and a black Evanescence long sleeve shirt. It hugged her tiny frame. She pulled on Sasuke's jacket and smiled at her drying hair. She smiled as Sasuke came back into the room in a pair of Kiba's blue jeans and his white 'I'm a Beast' T-shirt. She smiled as he came forward and kissed her lips lightly.

"You look great," He told her and she winked at him.

"How come you didn't wear this stuff before?" He gestured to the pants.

"I sprained my ankle before we moved up here and those pants were a lot easier to get on," She lied to him with a shrug.

"I did notice a limp," He told her and she nodded.

"Tess, Sasuke, we're about to leave," Kiba called through the door.

"Okay," She called back to him and she took Sasuke's hand. She led him down the stairs and Kiba was trying to be happy about this. When he saw her smile he perked up though. She noticed Gaara had spent the night as well, was he trying to stalk Tessa or something. He didn't look at her just headed out to the car and sat in the front seat on the way to school. They piled out of the car and Sasuke held her hand as she walked to her locker.

"What the hell is this?" Sakura asked as she came over. She was wearing the same white skinny jeans Tessa was, but hers were a few sizes bigger, and a low cut pink tank top. She was thrusting her boobs out and trying to look appealing.

"What is what?" Tessa asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you hanging around her Sasuke. You should be with me," She stuck one finger in her mouth and tried to look sexy.

"Yeah, that's why he spent the night with me last night," She rolled her eyes and turned away from her. She opened her locker.

"I bet he didn't even touch you," Sakura sneered at her.

"Oh, and I bet he did," Tessa looked at her with a smug smirk. Sakura looked at Sasuke in disbelief and Sasuke just looked at Tess with a amused smirk as his eyes raked up and down her body. Sakura noticed and stalked away mad. She pulled her English stuff out of her locker as Sasuke closed his and moved to stand by her. His arm was around her shoulders and she smirked. When she walked into Kakashi's classroom, there was no doubt that everyone was surprised to see Tessa and Sasuke together. Sakura and Ino walked in, glaring at her.

"Should I kick her ass now or later?" Sakura looked at her best friend, speaking way too loudly.

"Now," Ino smirked as Sakura walked over to the girl in question.

"What the hell do you want?" Tessa looked at her. Her hand was still locked with Sasuke's on top of his desk.

"I told you he was mine," Sakura drew her fist back and as she reached out to punch Tessa, she ducked. Saukra's hand went right over her head and Tessa took her boot clad foot and kicked her in the stomach. She grabbed her foot and tried to pull Tess from the desk. Tessa used it as leverage to kick her in the face with her other foot. She stumbled back, her nose bleeding. Tessa stood with your fists raised, waiting for her to attack again, but she fell to her knees.

"Pussy," Tessa smirked as sat sat back down in her desk. Sasuke was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Where did you learn to fight?" He asked.

"Kiba taught me a few things," She shrugged. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Kakashi came back into the room and saw Sakura sitting there.

"She broke my nose!" Sakura accused Tessa.

"It was all in self-defense," Tess held herr hands up and pointed to the camera in the corner of the room. Kakashi went back to the camera and review the recording. When he found she was telling the truth he just told Sakura to go clean herself up in the bathroom. Tessa chuckled as he began to start class.

* * *

**Read/Review... blah blah blah. I know none of you ever read these. That's why I bold them so you can skip it. Love you guys! XD**


	12. Waiting For Tomorrow

**Okay super short chappie is here for your entertainment. Read, review and enjoy :]**

Classes went on and the end of the day came quickly. Sasuke decided he'd better go home since he hadn't last night. When Tessa got home she lay on the couch on her back. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes. Kiba came and sat next to her, and looked at the girl with raised eyebrows.

"Do you really like him?" Kiba's words were hard, and worried.

"Yeah, I really do," She told him with a smile.

"If he hurts you-"

"You're breaking his face. Yeah, I know," She smiled at him. Kiba just stared at her and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm breaking his face," He laughed and put his hand on her head. She was still laying on the couch. He ran a hand through her hair and she smiled at the touch. They hadn't had a moment like this in a long time. She lay there, and closed her eyes with happiness.

"So what's going to happen next week?" She asked, wanting to know if she would ever get out alive.

"We'll talk about it Sunday," He spoke, not wanting to think about the hell that would be unleashed next week. She could only nod and escaped up to her room, and began playing guitar. She played and played, and played.

"I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps and  
I'm the only one and I walk alone  
I walk alone I walk alone  
I walk alone I walk a...  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah  
I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone  
Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone  
I walk alone I walk alone  
I walk alone I walk a...  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah Ah-ah, Ah-ah  
I walk alone I walk a...  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone... " She sighed at the end of the song, knowing it was so true. She did walk alone.

She didn't know what she would do next week, when her world fell apart, but at that moment she lay on her bed and closed her eyes. The thought flashed through her head. _Two days.._

The day past by quickly and night fell. Darkness surrounded the house and surprisingly she was okay with this. It didn't scare her as it usually would. She wished the day wouldn't end though. The more days that past, the closer the day came when Mother would come home. She didn't let her mind linger on those morbid thoughts though. Instead she thought of the boy she would be going to the dance with.

She fell into her dreams and seemed to be swept away into elegance and happiness. She knew however that this was not how the dance would be. She would not be standing in the middle of a crowded ballroom with Sasuke on her arm. She would not be wearing a lavish gown with real jewels adorning the bodice. It would not be a dream. He would not be her knight in shining armor and save her from her hateful mother. Her life was not a fairytale. There are no happy endings in this story.

She awoke from the dream and found herself surrounded by darkness. Without thinking she reached over and flipped on the light. The small room illuminated and she sighed. It was going to be a long two days.

**Okay. I know this chappie is super short, but I feel like crap and its really rainy outside (Not much to be inpired by.) I'm just getting this chappie up so we can go ahead and skip to Friday- Friday- Friday. Sorry Dubstep moment over. XD. **

**Hope you enjoyed this :]**

**I am so super sorry you guys. Its been so long because we've been having money issues but I finally got my internet back so I'm updating everything and I may be creating a few new stories for you guys to show how very sorry I am. **


	13. Happy Birthday

Light streamed through your window and illuminated your face. Tessa opened her eyes slowly and saw Kiba sitting on the edge of the mattress a small cupcake in his hand. A sad candle was sitting on top of it, pink wax dripping down the side. Kiba's eyes were apologetic and sorry.

"Good morning Tessa," Kiba's voice was gentle.

"Morning Kiba," She yawned and Kiba handed her the cupcake.

"Happy Birthday," He told her as she looked down at the small pastry.

"Thank you," She gave him a tight hug. She blew out the candle and pulled it out of the cake. She couldn't help licking the icing off of it and eating the cake quickly. She grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and red T-shirt, and went to the bathroom and took a quick shower before dressing in a hurry. When she walked out Kiba was leaning against the hall wall, staring at the door.

"What's wrong?" Tessa asked him.

"It's nothing. I just," He didn't finish the sentence. She took a step toward him and Kiba shook his head. "Nothing Tess. It's nothing," Kiba told her, and she nodded, not believing him. She walked into her room with a small smile gracing her lips. She pulled on her boots and Sasuke's hoodie before going down stairs. Kiba had made pancakes for breakfast. Tess , Kiba, and Hana ate quickly before Hana drove to school. Tess wanted to stay home but Kiba wouldn't let her. She walked in to the school and received a few hateful looks from girls. The first bell had already rung and Tessa walked to her locker with a new spring in her step. It was her birthday, it was her day. She snapped the locker open quickly and grabbed the English books she needed. She rushed off to class without a second thought and almost ran directly into Sasuke. He laughed and caught her shoulders.

"Sorry," She laughed as well and he slung his arm around her shoulders. His books in his free hand. He turned and began walking toward the classroom.

"It's fine," He told her. He was in an irregularly good mood. They walked into the classroom and you felt as if every girl was glaring at ignored them and walked over to your desk. It was about halfway through class when the intercom rang out.

"We need Tessa Inuzuka to come to the office," A woman spoke. Tessa took a deep breath before getting up. Kiba gave her a confused look and she returned it. They had no idea what was going on. She glanced at Gaara to see a small smirk playing on his face. 'Shit,' She thought. She walked out of the room and down the hall toward the office. When she reached the front office, a woman in a black suit was standing there with a clip board in her hand.

"You must be Tessa," The woman spoke with a smile.

"Yes. And you are?" Tessa was cautious.

"I'm Ana Haruno," The woman had dark red hair that was pulled back into a tight bun. She had to Sakura's mother.

"Nice to meet you," Tessa smiled at her and gave a slight bow.

"Now Tessa I need to speak with you privately. If that's alright?" The woman looked down at Tessa and then to her clip board.

"Yes. That is quite alright," Tessa told the woman. Knowing that she was someone important and Gaara had to have said something.

"This way," The woman turned and led her down the hallway to an office that had a conjoined room behind the desk. "Now Tessa, do you care if I ask you some questions?" The woman looked at her, watching her for her response. as she closed the door to the hallway and sat down at her desk.

"Not at all," Tessa smiled, making sure she seemed like a normal child.

"I see today's your birthday, Why is your mom gone on such a good day for you?" The woman asked her.

"It was the last weeks she could get off work before her days reset. She wanted a break. It's no problem, though, I don't mind," Tessa smiled again making sure she didn't say too much or too little.

"And some teachers have spoken out in your concern, especially Mr. Deidara. He says your art work is morbid and deathly. He believes you have a hard home life," The woman watched her for her reaction.

"Well money is pretty tight, and with my Mom working all the time I feel like we aren't as close as we should be," Tessa shrugged her shoulders. "And I believe he's talking about my fear of the dark, childish I know but it's something I can't get over," Tessa gave a small laugh.

"Hmm. And what about your siblings? Do you feel close to them?" She asked.

"My brother and I are really close, but my sister spends most of her time studying for med school. We're all really close, but I am the closest with my brother," Tessa told her. "Mrs. Haruno. Do you mind if I ask what all of this is about?" Tessa asked her with a confused look.

"Someone sent me an anonymous email and it gave detail descriptions of abuse that you have been put through. It stated your mother was a homicidal freak who would kill you at an instant and not care for you. You have unset ribs that haven't healed correctly and you back as well as your arms are covered in scars. You see this is not something we can ignore," The woman looked down at the long email. Tessa stared at the piece of paper with a glare. "Tessa is all of this true?" The woman asked her and Tessa bit her lip. She didn't want to answer the question. "Tessa will you let me see your arms?" The woman was trying to coax her into it.

"You want me to show you the momentoes of my worthlessness? The tributes to every single one of my mistakes?" Tessa sounded angry.

"Tessabella, you have to understand. We can't do anything to your mother without proof," The woman told her and Tessa stood. She knew that Kiba would be mad at her but she pulled her shirt off to expose her back. She heard the woman gasp. Tessa turned to show the woman her stomach and Tessa pointed to a scar above her belly button.

"Mother stabbed me with a knife on my fifth birthday," She pointed to a few mis shapped ribs, "When her husband found out about me she took a two-by-four to my ribs and threw me down a flight of stairs," Tessa raised her still healing palms to the woman, "I dropped a glass plate in the sink two weeks ago. She beat me with a belt while i picked up the glass, she made me cut my palms open," Tessa looked at the woman. Her eyes were horrified. SHe ponted to a bun mark in a spiral that was scared into her left arm.

"I cried when she hit once and she took me to the stove, she placed my arm on the red hot eye and burnt me. You wouldn't believe the stench of burning skin, And that fear of the dark is because she used to keep me in the basement. She used to lock me up for days without feeling me. Is that proof enough?" Tessa had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Yes Tessa. You can stop now," The woman wrote down some notes on her clip board.

"You aren't going to split my family up are you? I can't lose my brother or my sister," Tessa told the woman as she pulled her shirt back on.

"We'll try not to split you up, but once your mother is in prison, I can't promise you anything. Siblings often get split up in foster care," The woman told Tessa.

"No! I want you word that me and my brother will not get split up!" Tessa yelled at her.

"Okay. I promise," The woman told her.

"Can I go back to class now?" Tessa asked weakly.

"We're not letting you go back to class. I need to bring your brother and your siser in to talk to them. Then you will be free to go home, but you will not be returning to class," Mrs. Haruno told Tessa. A few moments later Kiba came through the door. Tessa's cheeks were still stained with tears and Kiba looked worried.

"What is all of this about? What did you do to her?" Kiba asked protectively.

"KIba I'm fine. No worries. Just answer her questions," Tessa motioned to the red headed woman sitting in front of her.

"Tessa?" Kiba's voice was cautious.

"Tessa would you please go wait in the small room just behind that door," Mrs. Haruno motioned behind her. Tessa did as she was asked and she heard her start asking Kiba questions.

"So you and Tessa are really close?"

"Yes. She's my sister of course we're close," Kiba answered.

"She's only your half-sister," The woman corrected her.

"No. Blood means nothing. She is my sister," Kiba corrected the woman.

"So be it. How long have you known about what your Mother does to Tessa?" The woman asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kiba told the woman.

"Tessa told me about how last week she cut her palms open after she broke a plate and your Mother beat her for it," The woman watched Kiba's expression change. "And how she beat her with a two-by-four after your father left," The woman continued.

"Okay. Okay, I found out the night my father left. He didn't want anything to do wiht Tessa since she wasn't his. He couldn't stand what Mom would do to her. Mother would never tell us who her father was, just told me he was a scum bag that deserved what his daughter got," Kiba shook his head. "I've tried to protect her the best I can, but.." Kiba sighed. "I don't try hard enough," He finished.

"And when did your father leave?" The woman asked

"Tessa's Seventh birthday," Kiba told the woman.

"Nine years ago. That's a long time," The woman continued to write on the clip board.

"Please don't take her away from me. I know I've fucked up alot, but I still need to be there for her. If I don't protect her then no one will," Kiba told the woman.

"Well someone cared enough about her to send me this anonymous email," The woman handed Kiba the e-mail.

"Anonymous?" Kiba said through gritted teeth. Tessa heard the door to the office open and close.

"Kiba. Could you go wait in there with Tessa," The woman said and Kiba walked into the other room and closed the door behind him.

"You showed her your scars?" Kiba didn't sound mad. He actually sounded relieved. Tessa nodded her head and tears leaked down her cheks once more. "Shush. Don't cry Tess," Kiba brushed his thumbs across her cheeks, trying to calm her.

"I'm sorry Kiba. This is all my fault," Tessa whispered.

"No Tessa. This is not your fault. It's mine," Kiba sighed.

"How?" Tessa asked him with a laugh.

"I told you to make friends and you did. If I hadn't pushed you. We would-"

"Still be hoping Mother doesn't come home early. I wouldn't be goin to the dance tonight and I would still be afraid of when Mother is coming home. Don't blame yourself Kiba. This was me. I did this, and it will turn out alright. We won't get split up," Tessa told him.

"Tessa. Do you really think you should go to the dance tonight?" Kiba asked her.

"No, but I'm going anyways," Tessa told him.

"Alright," Kiba nodded. Hana came into the room and she had her keys in her hand.

"Let's go home," Hana told them and Tess nodded. Kiba took her hand and gave it a small squeeze before they walked down the hall. Tessa spotted Gaara walking down the hall next to the theatre teacher (His brother.) He looked up and saw Tessa, but she looked away as they turned the corner to leave the building. Tessa pushed through the door and walked out to the car. She opened the door and sat in the passenger seat.

"Do either one of you know who sent that e-mail?" Hana asked angry.

"I have a pretty good idea," Tessa sighed as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"It had to be Gaara," Kiba spoke lowly. Tessa nodded her head as they pulled up to the house and Tessa got out quickly.

"I need a nap," Tessa said as she unlocked the door and disappeared into her room. She pulled on a pair of sweats before she lay down on the matress that was laying on her floor. She pulled a blanket over her and let her sobs ease her into a deep sleep. Tears stained her pillow as she slept. She woke a few hours later and went downstairs to find Gaara sitting in the living room. Tessa glared at him and made her way to the fridge.

"What's that look for?" Gaara asked as he leaned against the breakfast bar.

"For ruining my birthday," Tessa told him coldly. She grabbed a soda from the fridge and chugged about half of it.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Tessa," Gaara looked confused. "I came over to make sure you guys were alright," Gaara told her. She pushed a copy of the email toward him.

"So you're telling me you didn't write that email?" TEssa asked him and he shook his head.

"No I didn't," He told her and she looked at him, wishing he were lying. Another person popped into her mind then.

"Damnit. I'm so stupid," Tessa rubbed her forhead. She hurried to climb the stairs and she found a girl coming out of Kiba's room. The long blonde hair was familiar. "What is she doing here?" Tessa asked as she looked Ino up and down.

"Tess. Don't be like that," Kiba told her and Tessa rolled her eyes.

"What ever," She made her way to her room and realized she knew who had sent the message. She sat down on her bed and grabbed her laptop. She heard the door creak open and Gaara stuck his head in.

"Can I come in?" He asked and Tessa barely nodded. He closed the door and sat down next to the girl. "So who wrote that letter?" Gaara asked.

"It had to be Itachi," Tessa spoke without thinking then cursed herself for being so blunt.

"Why would Itachi do anything to help you?" Gaara asked.

"He feels guilty," Tessa told him slowly.

"What did he do to you Tessa?" Gaara seemed to move closer to her. Tessa didn't say anything for a long moment just stared at the computer screen. Gaara leaned over a gently touched her right hip. She cringed and looked at Gaara with a sense of sorrow. She nodded her head and looked away from him. "Tell me Tessa, please," Gaara asked her, his voice a small begging whisper and she shook her head back and forth. Tears streaming down her cheeks again. Gaara moved to shush her sobs and wiped her cheeks with his thumbs. He couldn't take it, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She gasped and sunk into the kiss. Gaara's arm encircled her waist and pushed her down to lay beneath him. She ran her hands through his hair and Gaara deepend the kiss. Gaara pulled away abruptly and swallowed hard. His eyes were steadily changing colors, from sea foam green to a cat like yellow.

"Gaara?" Tessa asked and Gaara gave a twisted smirk. He pressed his lips to hers once more and his hand slipped under her shirt, his finger touching every single one of her ribs. She gasped but didn't tell him to stop. Gaara trailed kisses down her neck and he began to raise her shirt. He kissed her stomach and Tessa tried to sit up, but Gaara held her down firmly. "Gaara. Stop," She whispered. She watched his eyes flicker in a swirl of colors. A growl escaped his throat and Tessa looked at him confused.

"Tessa. You know I love you right?" Gaara asked her. and Tessa nodded. Gaara's eyes remained the bright yellow color now.

"I love you too Gaara," Tessa told him and Gaara placed his lips on hers once more. He looped his fingers in the elastic of the sweat pants. Tessa acted instinctively and Gaara pulled her pants down to reveal black lace panties. He deepened the kiss again. Tessa seemed to know what to do without thinking. When she finally realized what was happening it was too late. Gaara was on top of her and his lips were pressed to hers. He was already inside her and she couldn't help but think it was aamzing. It was so unlike her first time that she held onto Gaara's shoulders with every thrust and she tangled her fists in his hair. When Gaara lay beside her they were both breathing heavily. Gaara held her close to him and kissed her again. Tessa curled into his side and felt at peace.

Gaara finally returned to being himself and found he and Tessa were both naked and she was asleep. Gaara sighed with relief and let her curl into him. He held her tightly against him and felt that he should have had more control. "I'm so sorry Tessa," He whispered before he fell asleep beside her.

Kiba was downstairs wondering where his sister was. She should have been getting ready an hour ago. Kiba climbed the stairs and knocked on her door. "Tessa?" He opened the door and was shocked by the scene in front of him. Gaara and Tessa were curled up together, naked. He went over to the bed and kicked the matress.

"Hm?" Tessa turned, her eyes half lidded. "What do you want Kiba?" Tessa asked in a groggy voice.

"I'd like to know why you're naked, but I already know. You are supposed to be getting ready for the dance," Kiba was glaring at Gaara hatefully.

"I changed my mind," Tessa rolled back over and Gaara held her tighter.

"Tessa. Get up and get a shower. Get dressed. You're going to the dance," Kiba told her and Tessa looked up at him.

"I figured out who sent that E-mail. It was Itachi," She smiled up at him.

"Why Itachi?" Kiba looked down at her. Then she remembered she hadn't told Kiba who had raped her. Tess grabbed a T-shirt and pulled it on quickly before pulling her grey sweats back on. She went over to her small dresser and grabbed the Uchiha tie out of her dresser.

"You remember that day you came home last week and I was laying here in pieces, well it was because of Itachi. Mother sent him and one of his friends here to rape me," Tessa told him. Kiba glared down at the tie and Tessa tossed it back into the drawer. "I know how this might seem to you right now Kiba but he didn't do anything to me that I didn't want," Tessa motioned to Gaara who was still asleep.

"Tess. I just want you to be happy. And I'm going to leave now before it gets awkward," Kiba said as he made his way for the door and shut it behind himself. Tess walked over and flipped the lock. She undressed and got under the covers again. Gaara pulled her closer and she snuggled into him again. When she awoke the next time it was Gaara waking her up. He looked down at her with a worried look and she smiled at him.

"Did I hurt you?" Gaara asked.

"I'm a little stiff, but that's my own fault," Tessa laughed and Gaara smiled.

"Good. There's something I want to tell you. Okay?" Gaara held her tightly again.

"Okay. Shoot," Tessa told him and Gaara took a deep breath.

"You know how we both had that dream, and I said it was because of a little outside force. Well that outside force dwells within my body. Its a demon that uses my body as it's host. He's a terrible person and all of this," He motioned to the clothes laying around them, "That was him. I never would have take advantage of you like that Tessa, and I'm just glad you aren't hurt," Gaara kissed the top of her head since she wasn't looking at him.

"Your eyes kept changing colors between green and yellow," Tessa told him and Gaara nodded.

"The yellow eyes are his. His name is Shukaku," Gaara told you.

"Well let Shukaku know he's great in bed," Tessa was being playful.

"I'm being serious Tessa," Gaara told her with a serious expression.

"And I believe you," Tessa told him as she kissed his lips. "And just so that you know everyone should be gone already," Tessa told him.

"Gone where?" Gaara asked.

"The dance. I told Kiba I wanted to stay home," Tessa told him and Gaara nodded.

"Good thing. I don't think I could stand to see you dance with Sasuke after this," Gaara kissed her shoulder gently.

"I don't think I could dance with him," Tessa told him as she sat up. She leaned over and kissed him gently and Gaara's hand snaked around her waist and pulled her into his lap. Tessa smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He brushed his fingers over her back and let her know with gentle touches that he belonged to her. She shifted her hips slightly and Gaara pressed himself into her. She gasped against his lips, surprised, but it turned into a low moan. Gaara slowly lay back and let Tessa take control. She intertwined her fingers in his and leaned down to press her lips to his as she began to move her hips. Gaara moaned against her lips and Tessa bent to kiss his neck.

He moaned again and again. He couldn't take the slow pace, he gently placed her on her back and sped up the pace. Tess smiled against his lips and Gaara could hear her moans. Her legs were locked around his hips. When he finally collapsed, Tessa was breathing heavily. Tessa took a deep breath and sat up again. She pushed her hair out of her face and felt Gaara's hand on her back.

"I never thought sex would take this much out of you," Tessa told him and he laughed.

"It happens," Gaara told her and began tracing her scars with one of his fingers.

"Are you hungry, because I'm starving," Tessa looked at Gaara questioningly.

"Yeah," He said and Tess pulled on Gaara's shirt. Gaara laughed, since it fell to mid-thigh on her. He pulled on his pants, and decided he wouldn't wear a shirt. She opened her door and descended the stairs. The house was empty and she made her way to the kitchen. Gaara followed her and opened the fridge to grab a soda. He took a drink then handed it to Tessa who took a long swig. She reached into the freezer and grabbed a pizza. She preheated the oven and sat on the counter. Gaara stood in between her legs and kissed her lips gently. The oven beeped and Tessa jumped down to put the pizza in the over. She set the timer and pulled Gaara into the living room. They sit on the couch and Gaara sighed.

"So you aren't freaked out about Shukaku?" Gaara asked her.

"Nope," Tess told him.

"He's dangerous though. You know how Hinata told you I hurt her, well that wasn't me. None of it was me. He always seemes to find a way to fuck everything up," Gaara told her.

"As long as You don't fuck this up," Tessa motioned between them, "I think we'll be just fine," Tessa smiled at him.


	14. Father

Kiba burst into the room moments later with a distraught look.

"Tess. We have a problem. Did you know that woman, That social worker was Sakura's mom?" Kiba looked down at her and Tessa's eyes widened.

"I had a theory," Her tone was disbelieving.

"Well Sakura found out and some how she got the video from the office. She played it in front of everyone at the dance," Kiba told her and Tessa shook her head.

"I'm going to fucking kill her," Tessa stood with a glare. Gaara grabbed her arm to calm her down.

"She'll be at the party tomorrow. Don't worry," Kiba told her and she nodded.

"If you want to get out alive, oh oh run for your llife," Tessa sang the verse in irony.

"If I stay it won't be long, till I'm burning on the inside" Kiba spoke with a smirk.

"Oh she is going to wish that she never messed with me," Tessa turned to Kiba with a sinister grin. Kiba shook his head.

"Just make it less threatening then what you did to Maya," Kiba told her.

"Oh I'm not going to hit her hard," Tessa told him and he smiled.

"I had to pull Sasuke off of her," Kiba laughed and the door bell rang. Tessa walked over to the door and opened it slightly. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Hinata stood on the porch. Tessa let them in and went up the stairs before anyone could ask questions. She locked the door and pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a white long sleeve shirt as well as put on her boots. She raked a brush through her hair and walked back down stairs. Gaara was sitting on the couch, still shirtless. When Tess came back down the stairs Naruto was the first to speak.

"Why didn't you tell us Tess? I thought we were your friends?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

"Do you not trust us?" Sasuke asked.

"Not exactly. As you can tell I have trust issues. It's not one of the first things I tell people. Hi my name is Tessa, oh Hobbies? Well I'd like to tell you that everyday my Mother beats the shit out of me," Tessa was being scarcastic.

"You can trust us though Tessa," Hinata spoke and Tessa sighed.

"You guys just don't get it," She stalked past the group and went to the fridge. She pulled out a soda and popped it open. She took a swig and opened a drawer full of knives. She found the correct one she was looking for and went back ito the living room. She knew she would haveto make them understand. She placed her soda on the coffee table and lifted her shirt just above her belly button.

"Tess," Kiba was concerned.

"You see this knife," She held up at large blade, "It made this scar," She pointed to the long jagged cut above the belly button. "She told me if I ever told anyone she would do it again. Just here," She pointed to where her heart was located. She sighed as she threw the knife and it struck the wall, blade halfway into the plaster. It had flown dierctly past Kiba's head. He didn't act surprised though. He knew she wasn't aiming for him. "That's not a promise that is easily forgotten," Tessa told the group who were all staring at the knife. The wooden hilt was stained with blood. Sasuke knew that if it was tested it would be human, and it would be Tessa's. She turned away from them and picked up her drink. She took another sip before looking at the group.

"I want to tell people, but you can see that I value my life just a little more than your selfish feelings," Tessa glared at them. Neji was the only one who hadn't said anything. The look on his face was not one of surprise. He had known.

"You didn't hurt our feelings Tessa," Naruto began, "We're scared for you. Why don't you see that we all care about you," Naruto yelled. Tessa glared at the boy.

"If you give a damn then forget about it. Act like you have no idea. If you really give a shit, you'll ignore everything that goes on in this house," Tessa told him in a cold tone. Her walls were standing strong. She wasn't going to let them feel sorry for her.

"Why are you being so mean?" Hinata asked.

"I'm not being mean. I do what I have to in order to survive. When Mother is in prison then you can feel sorry for me, but right now. That's the last thing I need," Tessa told them as she grabbed her jacket from the closet. She yanked the door open and looked back at everyone. "As I said before, you guys just don't understand," Tessa stepped out of the house and began walking down the street. Her boots were reassuring under her feet. She found her way to a small alley way and someone stepped out of the shadows with a grin. His ebony hair matched his onyx orbs. He was still in a bussiness like suit from the dance. His red headed partner standing next to him.

"Why'd you come Koneko?" Itachi asked.

"Because I want to know why you sent that e-mail," Tessa spoke in a harsh voice.

"You suffer so much. I just wanted to help you a little," Itachi spoke. His voice was amused.

"Did such a great job. Oh and the sex. Yeah. Thanks for that too," Tessa told him scarcasticly

"It was no problem," Itachi smiled at her. She rolled her eyes. Sasori said something that Tessa couldn't quite make out and Itachi glared at him. Sasori took a step towards her and Itachi grabbed his arm. "We were told not to touch her," Itachi told him.

"Told? By who?" Tessa asked. "You're hiding something from me," Tessa watched the two guys carefully. Itachi glared at Sasori who smirked.

"Your father. He told us that if we touched a hair on your head that he'd shoot us," Sasori chuckled.

"You're a liar. My father is dead," Tessa told them.

"Then who gave us these orders?" Sasori asked and Tessa took a moment to think. She faced the stars for a moment, wondering what to do. She felt something inside her change, for a moment a small glimmer of hope dawned in her. She had to know who he was.

"Can you take me to him?" Tessa asked. Sasori smirked and Itachi sighed, but both nodded.

"Follow us," Sasori said as they turned and led her to a big Hummer. She got into the back seat and Itachi started the vehicle. They pulled up to a large mansion. Five or six cars were already parked out front. Itachi and Sasori got out of the SUV and Tessa followed. They walked in the house and Tessa noticed four people in the living room including Deidara. Sasori broke away from her to go sit next to him. She followed Itachi up the stairs and he stood before a large oak door. She swallowed harshly as Itachi knocked on the door.

"Come in," A voice told them and Itachi opened the door slowly. When he saw Itachi he looked disgruntled. "Itachi, what are you doing back so soon. I thought I told you and Sasori-" The man stopped short when he saw Tessa. He had black hair just like Itachi's and the same piercing eyes, but she knew he couldn't be Itachi's father. She stood still not knowing who he was.

"Madara-sama. She requested I bring her to you," Itachi said with a low bow. This was her father? But she looked nothing like him. How could this confident man be her father?

"I can see that," The man, Madara, her Father, said. He waved his hand and Itachi stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him, leaving Tessa alone with Madara.

"They said you were my Father," Tessa stated with a twinge of guilt.

"Ah. Sasori divulged that. Yes, the truth is I am your Father. When I found out Tsume had a child after we were together. I tried to find her, but she disappeared. When Itachi told me the Inuzuka clan was back. Well I tried to contact you. Needless to say Tsume didn't want me anywhere near you," He told her.

"Because she didn't want me to be saved," Tessa chuckled to herself.

"Saved?" Madara asked. He was looking at her now with hawk like awareness. Tessa pulled her shirt up for the third time that day and showed him her stomach. She turned and showed him her back.

"She wouldn't want for anything to happen to me," Tessa told him as she turned look at him again. The look on Madara's face was one of rage.

"I'll have to talk to my brother Fungaku and get you out of her home," Madara picked up his cell phone. Tessa recognized the name as Itachi's father.

"She won't be home for a week. If you would like, I can let you know when she gets home," Tessa told him and he nodded. He stood and Tessa knew now where she got her posture. He stood tall without fear and walked up to her. He opened his arms and embraced her. SHe wrapped her arms around his sides.

"I'll get you out of there, but for now," He walked over to a large oak wardrobe and pulled out a brand new Iphone. He turned it on and handed it to her. He also pulled out a credit card and gave it to her as well. "My number is already in the phone. If she comes home early, let me know. And buy yourself what ever you want. Don't worry about the cost, I have plenty of money," He told her.

"Thank you, Madara," She bowed to him and he shook his head.

"Call me Dad. And don't be so formal. You're my daughter, you don't have to worry about any of that," He smiled at her and Tessa nodded.

"Okay, Dad," She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Do you need a ride back?" He asked and she nodded. He opened the door and saw Itachi standing on the otherside of the door. "Take her home," Madara was cold towards him, the smile gone. He was different around everyone else. Itachi nodded and bowed to him deeply. Tessa smiled at him and gave a slight nod. She followed Itachi as she tapped on the screen of the Iphone. She climbed into the passenger seat and Itachi turned the car on. He drove quickly and pulled up to her house.

"Thanks," Tessa smiled at the boy. He nodded and took off down the road. She walked up the steps to the porch and entered the house. The only person in the room was Kiba and he looked pissed.

"Where were you?" He asked and Tessa rolled her eyes.

"I had to go meet up with somebody. No big deal," Tessa shrugged.

"Who were you with?" Kiba sounded angry.

"My father. I went to go speak with Itachi about him sending that e-mail and he said something about my Dad. I told him to take me to him, and he gave me this," She held out the phone and the credit card.

"Who is he?" Kiba asked his anger dulling.

"Madara Uchiha," SHe told him and Kiba's eyes widened. "Meaning Sasuke and Itachi are both my cousins," Tessa told him and he nodded.

"Do you know how rich he is?" Kiba asked.

"Extremely. He said that he was going to get us out of here," Tessa told him. "He gave me the phone in case Mother came home early," Tessa smiled.

"I better let Hana know," He went up the stairs quickly. Tessa sat down on the couch a smile gracing her lips as she played with her phone. She downloaded a few apps and began playing games. Hana came down the stairs moments later with Kiba in tow. She looked at Tessa with a confused look.

"But you don't even look like an Uchiha," Hana commented out of no where. Tessa glared at her and she gasped.

"What?" She snapped. "Confused about me being your sister?" Tessa snapped.

"No your eyes. They're red," Kiba told her and Tess pulled up the front camera on her phone. She snapped a picture quickly. She did have red eyes. She smiled at the picture. Kiba sat down on her right.

"I guess you are an Uchiha," Hana sighed. That made Tessa think. She wasn't and Inuzuka, she was an Uchiha.

"I bet there is a way to get tattoos removed without scaring," Tessa began thinking.

"But Tessa. You're an Inuzuka," Kiba spoke.

"The only reason I got my tattoos was because Mother wanted to make me seem as if I was apart of the family," Tessa commented. Kiba sighed.

"Keep your tattoos Tessa, you've got the eyes of your Father, but you're still one of us," Kiba told her. She laughed.

"Sure," Tessa rolled her eyes.

"Don't be like that Tess," HAna sat down on her other side.

"Why not. Mother has always treated me like an outsider," Tessa gritted. Hana shook her head.

"She's just mad because Dad left. She's mad at herself and she just takes it out on you Tessie. You're not the reason he left. It's not your fault," Hana told Tessa.

"She's too proud to admit she's made a mistake," Kiba interjected and Hana nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. You know how we are. We place blame on everyone else, for our stupid mistakes and are too proud to admit it," Hana told them and they all laughed.

"Wait, so you kissed your cousin?" Kiba looked at Tessa with a wierd look.

"Let's not start on that weird train. Itachi's my cousin too," Tessa commented and Kiba shook his head.

"That means Sasuke would rather go to the dance with his cousin than with Sakura," Kiba started laughing. Tessa laughed as well and shook her head.

"Hana, do you want to go shopping tomorrow. My Dad gave me a credit card, said to buy what ever I want," Hana smiled and nodded. Tessa stood and stretched quickly.

"We have a party to plan tomorrow," Tessa told them and Kiba rose an eyebrow.

"What are you buying for the party?" Kiba asked.

"All the alcohol, naturally," Tessa smiled. Kiba rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Whatever Tessie," Kiba shook his head as Tessa went up the stairs. She fell into her bed without much thought, and collided with a body.

"Oww," Tessa rolled off of the person and groaned.

"What was that for Tessa?" It was Sasuke. He hadn't left.

"What are you doing up here Sasuke? Shouldn't you be at home?" Tessa rolled away from him. The light was off and she could barely make out his profile.

"No. I was waiting for you. You seemed really upset," Sasuke placed a hand on her side.

"I'm fine, but Sasuke. I found some stuff out while I was out," Tessa paused and moved his hand off of her, "Your brother is the one who sent the e-mail to that Social worker," Tessa paused.

"Why would he do that?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Well I went to go ask him. That's why I left. And he wouldn't give me an answer. Sasori said something about my Father, and I hadn't met. So," Tessa took a deep breath. "I went to go meet him. It's Madara, Your dad's brother. Sasuke we're cousins," Tessa explained it to him and she could feel the disappointment waving off of him.

"Really?" He didn't believe you.

"I didn't believe it. After all the bullshit with-" She cut herself off before she mentioned Itachi.

"After what?" Sasuke asked.

"It's nothing," Tessa told him. She stood and opened the door to go downstairs. Kiba and Hana were still sitting on the couch.

"When were you going to tell me Sasuke was upstairs?" Tessa asked as she pointed up the stairs.

"I thought it would be a good surprise?" Kiba's voice cracked and Tessa shook her head.

"Fuck you, asshole," She said with a sigh. She put a hand on the back of her neck.

"What?" Hana asked.

"I just had to tell him I was his cousin," She groaned as she walked over to the chair and flopped down in it. "I can't believe this shit," Tessa turned in the chair and curled into a ball. She didn't want Sasuke to hate her, but they were related after all. She wondered where Gaara was, she really wished he was there.

"Are you okay?" Hana asked. Tessa nodded and looked at her phone with a sigh.

"Where did Gaara go?" Tessa asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know, He just said he had to leave," Kiba told her with a shrug.

"Do you have his number?" Tess asked, trying to keep herself calm. Kiba gave it to her and she jumped up, walking out onto the front porch for some privacy. SHe called him and listened to the phone ring.

"Hello?" Gaara's voice was harsh.

"Gaara," Tessa sounded relieved that he answered the phone.

"Tessa?" Gaara questioned.

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry about earlier," She apologized as she sat down on the porch.

"Don't worry, I know how you were feeling, Nothing to apologize for," He told her and she knew that he was relieved himself.

"Where are you?" Tessa asked softly.

"Walking," Was all he told her.

"Where?" She asked, fear tainting her voice.

"I don't know. Just around, Do you want me to come back?" He asked, his voice somewhat hopeful.

"Yeah, Alot happened while I was out, I need someone to talk to," Tessa told him and she heard him chuckle.

"Is that all you want?" He teased her and she huffed out a playful sigh.

"Yeah, That's all I want," She told him as she rolled her eyes. The door behind her opened and Tessa turned to see Sasuke standing there.

"Well I'll be there soon," Gaara told her before hanging up. SHe dropped her phone into her lap as she continued to gaze at Sasuke. He sat down next to her with a saddened look.

"Are you sure Madara is your father?" Sasuke asked her quietly. She pulled up the photo of her eyes and showed it to him and he nodded. He sighed once and shook his head. "And I really liked you," Sasuke chuckled.

"You'll get over it," Tessa told him as she layed her phone down and leaned back on her hands. THe dull lights from the street played across his face, and for the first time, Tessa noticed he had a bruise on his cheek and a black eye. "What happened?" she asked as she gently touched his cheek.

"Gaara, we got into a fight right after you left. I'm not the only one with bruises believe me," Sasuke told her with a small laugh.

"Well I guess you two have nothing more to fight over," Tessa pulled her hand away and layed them in her lap. She sighed and closed her eyes, wishing Gaara would hurry and arrive. Sasuke surprised her though he leaned forward, toward the open street and smiled.

"You know you're beautiful, right?" Sasuke asked her and she stared at him, taken back by the question. She knew that it didn't matter what she thought. "I always thought you were, in the halls, in class, every time I'd see you, you'd catch my eye. You were always trying to fade into the background, but it wasn't possible," Sasuke smiled again. "Gaara's lucky," Sasuke told her and this made her laugh.

"Well thank you, you don't look half-bad yourself," Tessa joked and she saw Gaara's shadow nearing.

"Psh. You know you think I'm sexy," Sasuke told her scarcastically.

"Sure I do," She rolled her eyes. Gaara heard her and slowed his pace slightly.

"But I stand by my statements. You're beautiful, and Gaara better take care of you. I defend my family, even when we're wrong," Sasuke told her.

"An Uchiha, wrong? Yeah like that happens," Tessa rolled her eyes again. Sasuke pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back. He was her family. She heard Gaara's footsteps and she smirked. "Gaara?" She called out and he came into view. Tessa stood and hurried over to him, he took her in his arms, hugging her tight. SHe knew he'd heard Sasuke's comments.

"You're an Uchiha?" He asked in her ear and she almost laughed.

"Something I'm going to tell you all about," Tessa told him quietly. He nodded and released her.

"Well I am needed at home. Itachi is freaking out for some reason," Sasuke rolled his eyes as the Escalade pulled up. He walked over and Tessa could make out Itachi's figure in the driver's seat. She could feel Gaara's anger and she pulled his chin down so that he would kiss her. She didn't want him to be angry. Not right now. She took his hand and pulled him inside, TUgging him up the stairs, past Hana and Kiba. He smirked as they reached the top of the stairs. She opened the door to her room and waited for Gaara to enter. She watched him sit on the bed and look at her questioningly.

"So what happened?" Gaara asked, his crimson hair catching the light from her window. The room was still dark and she was glad he couldn't see her. She sat down next to him as she began to tell him everything. Every quote accurate and every detail spoken. He took her hand and he kissed it gently.

"Tessa, I hope today has been a good birthday for you," Gaara told her.

"It has been," Tessa squeezed his hand gently. Gaara leaned in and kissed her gently. He pulled away and took off his shoes, moving under the blankets, waiting for her to join him. She did so and he wrapped her in his arms. She felt as if the day would never end, and she didn't want it to. So much had happened and it wasn't what she was used to. She'd lived in isolation for so long that having a family, having friends, having Gaara, it was all so new. It was all so perfect that she felt truely happy. "Sasuke told me you two got into a fight after I left," Tessa commented and she felt Gaara nod his head.

"He was accusing me of manipulating you. Said I would only hurt you," Tessa felt his arm tighten around her. She snuggled closer and he relaxed slightly. "I told him he was wrong and he threw the first punch," Gaara told her.

"Oh," Tessa didn't know what else to say. They lay there like that for a long moment before Gaara spoke again.

"Will you sing me something?" Gaara asked. The question seemed familiar then she remembered Sasuke had asked the same thing.

"I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh,  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain away,  
I keep your photograph and I know it severs me well,  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain,  
because I'm broken when I'm lonesome,  
and I dont want to feel alright when you've gone away,  
you've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore...

The worst is over now and we can breathe again,  
I want to hold you high and steal my pain... " Her voice faded as a tear streaked her cheek and Gaara shushed her. She felt his thumb gently rubbing circles on her shoulder. It was a soothing motion she'd felt Kiba do many times before. One of her arms was thrown across his chest, hand barely touching the tips of his crimson locks.


	15. Early Arrival

**Here is a new chapter for you guys. I'm trying to progress the story a little more, and I know it's a short chappie but please be patient. I'm in my senior year and I have almost four projects to do and turn in late so I'm kinda busy. I try and update more now that I actually have internet, but I don't always have time. So here ya go ^~^**

* * *

The sunlight from her window blinded her as she woke in a tangle of arms and legs. She took a deep breath and remembered what had happened the night before. She gently untangled herself from the ginger's arms and got up quietly as she could. She opened her door and creeped down the stairs to find she was the only one up at six on a Saturday morning. She went in the kitchen and began sifting through the fridge for something to eat. She made a bowl of cereal and ate it slowly, savoring every bite she took.

"You're up early?" A voice behind her made her freeze. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth.

"I- I.. um.." She didn't know what to say as she turned and was rewarded with a blow to her cheek.

"Why are you eating the food I left for your brother and sister?" Her Mother bellowed as she hit her again.

"They want.." She tried to reason but she only received another blow to her face, causing her to stumble back and fall onto the tiled floor.

"You little wench," The angry woman screamed at her, Tessa knew this would wake someone and she began to crawl away.

"Please," Tessa begged. She was wondering what her Mother was doing home so early. How could this have happened. She gasped for air as she received a kick to her stomach.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Her mother kicked her again and again, she felt as if her ribs were on fire with every blow. Never had the pain in her chest felt like this. Was it because she finally had something to live for? Or because she had finally received some kind of hope the night before.

"Stop!" Tessa screamed at her mother, begging for mercy which she was denied. Tessa could hear footsteps descending from the stairs.

"Go back up stairs Ki-" Mother halted her words when she saw Gaara standing in the kitchen a few feet away. Tessa didn't know if she should feel relieved of scared for the red-head.

"Get away from her," Gaara's tone was eerily calm as he took a step toward her.

"You get out of my house!" Mother yelled at him.

"Not without her," Gaara pointed to Tessa.

"Get out before I call the police," Mother told him hoping he would leave. Tessa stood while Mother had averted her attention.

"Go ahead, They already know how you treat her. Madara is her father after all," Gaara glared at the woman. Now Tessa saw Kiba and Hana coming down the stairs looking as if they had just woken up as well.

"You!" Mother turned to glare at Tessa once more and Kiba stepped in front of her, as if to protect her.

"Go get your phone Tessa," Kiba whispered and Tessa fled to the stairs as she heard Mother roaring for her to get back down into the kitchen. she Grabbed her phone and dialed Madara's number quickly. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" He asked his voice slightly groggy and angry from being woken up.

"Dad?" Tessa asked her voice cracking.

"Tessa? What's wrong?" She could hear him shuffling around on the other side of the phone.

"She came home early, she's here," Tessa told him as the pain in her ribs flared up again.

"I'll be there in five minutes, are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'll be okay," She told him and he sighed.

"I'll be there in two minutes," He told her and she hung up the phone. Hurrying back down the stairs to find Mother trying to attack Gaara. Kiba was holding her back with Hana's help. Tessa looked around for the biggest item she could find and saw the Xbox. Quietly she detached it and walked behind her mother. She slammed it down on the back of her head as hard as she could. All the hatred Tessa had for her mother was forced into the Xbox, which shattered into a million pieces. Her Mother went limp and Kiba dropped her to the floor.

"I loved that Xbox," Kiba sighed and Tessa laughed as she hugged his neck.

* * *

**Please Review you guys, let me know how you like it because I'm a little worried that it's not what you want.. o-o I promise to post a super long chappie soon to make up for all the short ones!**


	16. Does It Hurt?

**Chapter is really short but I wanted to get one up as soon as possible as not to leave you guys hating me for too long ^~^**

* * *

"You'll get over it I'm sure," Tessa smirked. There was a knock on the front door and Hana hurried to answer it. A uniformed police officer stood at the door.

"Ma'am I was dispatched out here for a call of domestic abuse," He told her and Hana nodded.

"Right this way officer," Hana led him into the kitchen where Kiba and Tessa were still embracing.

"Who was the abuser?" The officer asked pulling out a pad of paper. Tessa released Kiba and let her smile drop.

"My father will be here soon to explain everything. Its a case of child abuse," Tessa pointed to her mother, "She was the one abusing me. There are three witnesses in the room, and it's been going on for years," Tessa told him with a straight face.

"Who's your father?" The officer asked. Just then she heard a car door slam. She walked past him, ignoring his orders to stay put. She flung the large wood door to see the man in question hurrying up the steps. He enveloped her in a large hug and held her close.

"Are you hurt?" He asked and she sighed.

"Only a bit," She told him truthfully. He gave a heavy sigh and nodded.

"Will you be okay?" He asked and she nodded. He released her and proceed into the house to see the officer's shocked face. "Fungaku will be here shortly," Madara told him and the officer nodded his head with his mouth hanging open as if he couldn't find the will to close it. Madara looked past the cop to see Tsume grumbling as she came back into unconsciousness. She pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"You fucking bitch," She grumbled and was about to stand when the cop slapped handcuffs on her.

"You are under arrest, any thing you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford an attorney one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?" The cop told her and the brunette grunted as a reply. She was then hauled to her feet by the cop. Tessa couldn't help but smile at her.

"How could you?" She yelled at her children. "I raised you! Fed you! Cared for you! This is how you repay me?" She screamed.

"You didn't do any of those things Mother," Tessa began, "You made me hate every single day of my miserable existence. You pushed your own sins of adultery onto my being to punish me for your mistakes, and now you will have to own up to every single moment of injustice you have committed in the past sixteen years Mother," Tessa had taken a few steps toward her. She released a billowing scream that seemed animal in nature and jerked her arms from the officers hands to leap towards her youngest offspring. She threw her head forward into a headbutt to knock the girl down then proceeded to kick her with her boot-clad foot.

Tessa felt the sting in her forehead before she collapsed to the ground. It seemed like she had fallen so quickly and struck her head on the floor, but then she felt the pressure of Mother's foot striking her head and chest repeatedly. She could feel something growing sore in her neck and her chest. _'Someone should stop her,'_Tessa thought hopelessly. When the bludgeoning finally stopped she felt a hand on her head. She could barely open up her sore eyes to see her father's worried eyes looking at her with such care. She tried to move her head but the startling pain that shot through her body warned her not to move.

"What?" She groaned as she tried to look for Mother. The elder woman was laying on the ground, prongs from a tazer protruded from her arm and she was laying on the ground groaning in pain.

"Are you okay?" Madara asked, his voice seemed too far away and she couldn't quite focus her vision now. The lines of everything around her was blurred and then everything went black. She wasn't falling into unconsciousness though, she could hear her father and those around her moving.

"I- I can't see," She muttered, her voice seemed to echo in her cavities of her skull.

"Tessa?" Kiba was by her side now, holding her hand tightly. "Tessa listen to me, you need to keep calm, you're body is going into shock. Just concentrate on your breathing," She tried to force herself to breathe but it hurt to move too much and the pain in her chest was agonizing. One of her ribs must have broken or breathing wouldn't hurt so much. She felt someone put something over her mouth and she moved her head away instinctively, but was only rewarded with jolts of pain shooting down her spine. She cried out softly and squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

"Tessa? Does it hurt?" Hana's voice was right in her ear. To anyone except Tessa the question would have been ridiculous, but Hana had always said she'd come to have a high pain tolerance.

"Yes," The whisper barely escaped the younger girls lips.

After years of punishment the small Inuzuka had never said that anything hurt so much that she couldn't handle it. This was different. She felt as if she were moments away from taking her last breath. She barely opened her eyes to see Gaara standing beside Kiba, his hands were fists by his sides. He was trying to keep calm for her. Tessa's gaze fell to her sister now.

"Tell him not to be mad," Tessa whispered as she used what little strength she had to touch Hana's cheek. Hana nodded her head softly and let the paramedics have their way.


	17. Away

Another super short chappie but at least its an update. Sorry about it taking so long. My step-dad recently died and I'm graduating in twelve days, plus I'm going to be moving soon so its taking everything I've got to sit down and write for you guys, but here 319 words of pure awesome.

* * *

Tessa was rushed to the hospital and the only thing Gaara could do was sit by helplessly and watch. Never had he felt so useless. Kiba pulled him out of the room to make way for the stretcher and Gaara just shook his head. How could he just sit by as she had to face her mother alone? Was he a coward? Was he afraid of what he might do? He wasn't exactly sure why he had allowed for the Inuzuka's to hold him back, he could have easily have knocked them away but he hadn't. Was he weak?

He rushed from the room. Needing to flee from the mere thought of his own weakness.

**These people have made you weak Gaara-chan..**

Shukaku's groaning voice made him want to strike out at something. He was not weak. He could not be weak, lest the memories would return. Memories of his father's blood drenching his clothes and the sweet scent of fear in the air..

He violently shook his head as his feet hit the pavement of the road before him. He could not dwell in the past, he was not that evil monster he had once been. He was better than that. He was human, no longer an abomination of the mortal world. He felt the air carress his cheeks and he inhaled deeply. He didn't know where he was going but he knew he had to get away. Away from the blood lust, away from the insanity that was going to eventually kill him if he didn't learn to control it.

**Gaara-chan you don't welcome me anymore. This girl has made you pathetic.**

_No. She has taught me to care. Taught me to feel. Something I was incapable of before now._

**Emotions are pathetic Gaa-chan**

_No_

He didn't want to hear Shukaku's words but the still rang in his mind with the same echo of his fathers words.


	18. Resuscitate?

**Okay, this is the first update in a while, but I'm happy with the way things have been going lately. I am rewriting a few of the early chapters (Actually the first 12, but nothing will change story wise. I'm just changing the PoV)**

* * *

It was dark. So dark and quiet that Tessa thought she was dead for a moment. She strained to listen for anything that would prove her wrong, then her heart began to beat in her ears, steady and slow, but it was beating. She almost welcomed the pain that breathing caused her, at least she was alive. She could hear voices now, none that she recognized or understood. She tried to open her eyes, to force herself to look around her but she couldn't force her eyes to open. With the strain she was putting on her body, she felt the weakness taking over again, plunging her back into a soundless sleep. It seemed like hours later before her heartbeat rang in her ears again and she heard more voices.

"Is she okay?" She heard a voice asking. She knew that voice, but couldn't place it. Where had she heard that voice before? It was a boy, slightly deep voice, but she still couldn't figure it out.

"She'll be fine as long as she is left alone. She's very sensitive to her surroundings. The last time she tried to wake up her heart failed and we had to resuscitate her. She doesn't need any extra stimuli to overwhelm her again," She heard someone, obviously a doctor, telling the boy. _Resuscitate? Did that mean I died? _She didn't know what to think about this. She had never thought of death as scalable. Always thought she would die at her mother's hands.

"Will she be okay?" The male asked again.

"We aren't sure. If she wakes up the damage to her brain and motor functions could be severe, we just don't know yet," The doctor told him. _Damage to my brain?I feel fine though, _She thought with a frown. Perhaps she had just been too exhausted earlier, or maybe it was all these drugs the doctors were pumping into her through an IV. She didn't know but she was going to find out. She was now trying to focus on moving, taking small step by barely moving her fingertips and toes. It was difficult to put forth the energy at first but got easier. She slowly moved her entire hand slightly to the left and found the motion was easy. When she finally built up the courage to open her eyes she was still in darkness. It took a long while for her eyes to adjust and she could make out shapes in the dark room. There wasn't even a window on the door to let in a small bit of light. She sighed a bit to herself and sat up in the hospital bed. There was no one else in the room and she found it irritating. It seemed like moments ago a doctor was talking to a boy in her room. She reached over and found the cord to call in a nurse. She tugged on the string and waited a few minutes before pulling the string again. Still no one was coming. She wished she had her phone because none of this was making her feel better. She pulled the string one last time and waited again. Finally a nurse came to the door.

"Why do you keep pulling that string, all the patients are supposed to be asleep," An older looking woman came in her face annoyed.

"I'm sorry to be an inconvenience but you need to call my father," Tessa glared at the woman.

"No visitors at night sweetheart," The woman looked as if she couldn't be bothered by her.

"Then I'll call my uncle, Sure the chief of police would love to know that this hospital isn't treating his niece with the right kind of respect," She was reaching for the phone.

"That won't be necessary," The woman walked out of the room and came back with Kiba and Hana moments later.

"Tessie," Kiba smiled as he walked over to the bed and hugged her tightly. "We were so scared," Kiba whispered as he continued to hug her.

"I'm sorry," She apologized. She didn't know why she was apologizing, it just seemed like the right thing to do.

"Don't be sorry," Hana hugged the smaller girl and Tessa bit her lip.

"When can we leave? I don't like it here," Tessa told them and Kiba moved to turn on a light in the room.

"You can't leave yet. They have to make sure you're okay before you can leave," Kiba told her as he sat back on the bed next to her.

"But I'm fine," Tessa protested.

"Tessa, they had to recitative you twice. You're very far from being fine," Kiba told her

"Twice?" Tessa whispered and Kiba nodded his head.

"You had severe head trauma and they said weeks ago that your motor functions were most likely going to be impaired. The fact that you're talking and moving is a miracle Tess," Hana told the younger girl.

"Weeks?" Tessa was confused. She hadn't been asleep that long, had she?

"You've been asleep for twenty seven days, Tessa. Tomorrow would be four weeks," Kiba told her as he took her hand.

"Is Gaara alright?" She looked at Kiba and he cringed.

"Nobody's seen him since they took you to the hospital. I even talked to his brother. He won't answer his phone and he hasn't gone home. He hasn't come by and no one knows what happened to him," Kiba told her and she closed her eyes.

"Where's my phone?" She asked and Kiba got it out of a drawer beside her hospital bed. He pulled Hana from the room as Tess turned the iPhone on. She dialed Gaara's number and waited. He wasn't going to pick up, she knew this. The dial tone rang out and said to leave a voice-mail.

"Gaara? I just woke up and I thought you would have been here... But give me a call back, alright?" She hung up the phone feeling a little more than distraught. She thought Gaara would have been by her bed every moment, but he just disappeared.


	19. Gone

**Okay everyone I'm trying to update as much as possible and I know it's a super short chapter but it's just to hold you guys over until I can come up with a really great idea hehe**

* * *

"Gaara? I just woke up and I thought you would have been here... But give me a call back, alright?" He played the message for the third time and let out a heavy sigh. He didn't know if he should call her back or not, but he couldn't do it now. He was surrounded by people, music was booming in the building he was standing in and everyone was intoxicated. This included himself, but he had been constantly trying to escape reality for the past month. It didn't matter where he was or who he was with as long as he wasn't thinking about her. He tried to reason with himself but he was a danger to her. He couldn't trust himself. He stumbled toward the door, knocking several people over and hailed a cab. He pointed the cabbie in the direction of his hotel and tried not to throw up on the back seat. When the car pulled up he paid the driver and stumbled out of the car. He trudged up the stairs and almost fell before stumbling into his room. He fell face first into the bed and welcomed the darkness that surrounded him immediately.

She twisted her phone in her hands and waited patiently. Hoping he would call her back. She was wishing to talk to him, she wanted to know he was alright. She should have been thinking about herself at that moment. Mother had almost killed her, now she was in this dreadful place without her _boyfriend_. Had she really just called him that? She shook her head and sighed. She didn't know what they were to each other at that moment. She sighed and raked a hand through her hair. It felt gross to the touch, she probably hadn't had a bath since she was admitted. She sighed again and shook her head. She want to go back to sleep. Fall back into the darkness and never return. The door opened and a man in a long white coat came in. _Great a Doctor..._ she thought with dread.

"Now Ms. Inuzuka, your siblings have told us that this abuse has been going on for quite some time, and I have to say I've never seen anything quite to this extent," The man couldn't be older than 25 but his hair was already completely gray.

"Yeah," Tessa looked down at her phone once more then back at the doctor. "So when will I be able to leave?" Tessa asked.

"Not for sometime. You see the damage that has been done to you is unbelievable and quite honestly I'm surprised you are even alive. We've done cat scans and x-rays of you. The results were shocking. Mulptiple broken, cracked and fractured ribs. Several bruises on your clavicle. Countless fractures on you arms an legs and evidence of muscle separation that was never treated properly. I must say that are stronger than any patient I have seen come in here," The Doctor seemed in awe of the sixteen year old girl sitting before him.

"Well now that you have become aware of my physical pain via x-rays I would like to leave. I want to go home," Tessa told him and he sighed.

"Now you see these were all previous injuries. When you were admitted to the hospital you had two broken ribs, severe head trauma and an extremely low chance of even waking up. We were positive your motor functions would cease and you would never be able to walk or move again, but here you are. Defying everything we believed, We just can't allow you to leave until we run some tests," The doctor told her and she raised an eyebrow.

"I'll like to see you try and keep me here," Tessa glared at the doctor. She picked up her phone and call her Father.

"Hello?" Madara's voice was gruff and angry, she had woken him up.

"Dad?" She asked and his tone immediately changed.

"Sweetheart? Are you awake? I'll be up there in fifteen minutes," He told her and she already heard him shuffling around.

"Alright, Thank you," She told him.

"I love you, goodbye,"

"I love you too," She spoke and hung the phone up. She looked back at the doctor and smirked. "Now my father will be here in fifteen minutes, Either you release me from this hospital, because my condition is stable or you could have a major court case on your hands in minutes," She told him and he nodded.

"I'll go draw up the discharge papers," He walked out of the room and she sighed.

* * *

**Okay so please every Review/Favorite/Follow because I'm hopefully going to be posting more and I need your input. Please everyone. I would really appreciate it. -CrystalHikariHikachu**


	20. Please Don't Ever Leave Me Again

**Okay a few things to say :) I'm thinking of ending this soon. I feel like there isn't much more I can do with it. If you want me to continue please review and let me know, I get the feeling you guys don't like it. Also, I don't own anything except Tessa. She's a character of my own imagination. I don't own any of the songs or the Naruto characters.  
**

* * *

Madara rushed to get out to his car before anything at the hospital happened. God he had almost lost his daughter before he even got to know her. It scared the shit out of him. He never cared for anyone, never showed any emotion except when it came to Tessa. She pulled on the strings of his heart and his fatherly instincts wanted to protect her from everything.

He jumped into his car and drove straight to the hospital. He rushed to the elevator and onto Tessa's floor, pushing past everyone to head to her room. When he stepped in he was relieved to see her siblings crowded around her bed. At least she wasn't alone. He moved to embrace her. She was even smaller than when he had first seen her, if that was even possible. They had an IV of fluids still hooked to her, but Tessa just smiled up at him. It wasn't a happy smile but a worried one. She had something on her mind.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he pushed a lock of hair out of her face. She looked up at him and bit her lip.

"It's Gaara. He hasn't called me back," Tessa seemed heartbroken.

"Well sweetheart, it is two in the morning. He's probably asleep," He told her and she nodded. She didn't believe him though. She sighed and put her face in her hands for a moment before pushing her fingers back through her brunette locks.

"Ms. Inuzuka, I'm here to take out your IV," A nurse moved to her side and removed the needle from her and she rubbed her arm.

"I'm going to take a shower before we go anywhere," Tessa slowly stood and steadily walked to the bathroom. They watched her, ready to help if she needed them, but otherwise unmoving. She shut the door and Madara let out a sigh of relief. _She okay_. he thought. He was happy that he would finally get to know her, after so much time looking for her. He wondered for a moment if she would be alright to shower alone, if she was capable at the moment, but he forced the thoughts from his head.

"I'll go put her clothes in there for her," Hana stood and gathered a pair of Tessa's jeans and one of her favorite shirts. She entered the bathroom and the shower was already running. Hana put the clothes on the back of the toilet and sat on the closed lid.

"Are you alright?" Hana asked her sister.

"Yeah," Tessa replied immediately.

"Alright," Hana knew better than to push. She stood and made her way out of the bathroom. Madara looked concerned and he knew he did. A doctor knocked on the door and stepped into the room.

"Here are the discharge papers. As soon as you are ready. Talked to the nurse at the desk and you're free to leave," He told Madara who nodded as a response.

* * *

Gaara turned over in the hotel bed. His hands groped for his phone and when he founded it he replayed the voice mail from the night before. Sure enough, Tessa's voice told him that he needed to call her back and he huffed out a sigh. He'd been positive she was dead. Kiba had told him her heart has failed. He remembered it, so clearly and he sighed again.

_"Gaara," Kiba sounded so heartbroken when Gaara picked up the phone. His heart dropped at the sound of the Inuzuka. Gaara knew he was crying just by the way his voice was cracking. _

_"Yeah?" he'd barely been able to choke out the word for the fear building in his gut. _

_"Gaara she's seizing. They don't think t here is much they can do. She's-" Kiba silenced as a noise came form the background and Gaara was frantic to know what was going on. "God Dammit," He heard Kiba yelled as he began sobbing again. "She's flat lining Gaara. I don't know what to do," Kiba was broken, his voice told Gaara that much. Gaara felt a tear slide down his cheek and land on his hand. He'd hung up the phone without a word. Gaara had been sitting in a park at that moment and he cried. He cried until it got dark out and he knew he needed to go somewhere. Get away and try not to remember. He had to move one, but that was easier said than done.  
_

Now here he sat, a month later, and she was still alive. He'd been positive that he'd lost her. Not been able to save her, but here she was, on the other end of her phone and he'd abandoned her. Guilt swelled in his gut and he rolled over onto his stomach. He didn't know what to do.

**Call here Gaara-chan, duh** Shukaku's voice rang out and Gaara sighed.

"What if she's angry?" Gaara asked, his voice cracking.

**She'll forgive you. She'll forgive you for everything..** Shukaku sounded so sure of himself that Gaara picked up his phone and dialed her number. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" She asked her voice somewhat agitated.

"Tess?" The red-head asked somewhat surprised.

"Gaara?" He voice faded as if she hadn't expected him to call her.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I wasn't there," He apologized as he raked his fingers through his crimson locks.

"Well you can make it up to me. Come by my Dad's house," She told him and he nodded his head even though she couldn't see him.

"Yeah sure, just text me the address and I'll be right over," He stood and heard her giggle again.

"Alright. I'll see you when you get here," And then she hung up the phone. His phone buzzed a moment later with the address.

Tessa hung up the phone and sent Gaara a quick text as she lay in her new bed. Madara had immediately opened his arms for the Inuzuka siblings and Tessa was grateful. She picked up a new acoustic guitar and began strumming it. She wasn't sure what to play, but she found the words building in her throat.

"I'm here again  
A thousand miles away from you  
A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am  
I tried so hard  
Thought I could do this on my own  
I've lost so much along the way

"Then I see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole

"I've come undone  
But you make sense of who I am  
Like puzzle pieces in your hand,

"Then I see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole!

"I tried so hard! So hard!  
I tried so hard!

"Then I see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole  
So you can make me whole" She was crying when she ended the song. Her hands were shaking and she gently put the guitar down. Her head was in her hands as she let out a shaking breath, she didn't need to cry. She had no reason. She should be happy, but what was there to be happy about? She picked up her guitar and began strumming again as the tears continued. She needed to get it out. She need some source of comfort.

"Is it naive to make plans that seem so far away?  
There's a reason I feel this way,  
You're sleeping alone,  
(You're alone)  
I'm awake  
When you dream of me tonight, am I close to where you are?  
(To where you are?)

"Lay me down,  
And tell me everything will be alright,  
(Things will be alright)  
Things will be alright  
(Things will be alright)  
Lay me down,  
And tell me everything will be alright,  
(Things will be alright)  
Things will be alright  
(Could)  
This could mean everything or nothing at all  
(All)  
You take what is real (all, all)  
I'll give you my all

"Is it naive to make plans that seem  
So (so), so (so), so (so), far?  
I think "let's not wait, let's love right now,  
Let's love right now"

"Lay me down,  
(Lay me down)  
And tell me everything will be alright,  
(Things will be alright)  
Things will be alright  
(Things will be alright)  
Lay me down,  
And tell me everything will be alright,  
(Things will be alright)  
Things will be alright

"Oh, here where we lie,  
Outstretched to wonder why we don't belong  
You deserve much more, and I'll give until I'm all gone  
Forever know your face  
And ever take your place here by my side,  
Like a ghost into the night,  
The poisoned apple to my bite,  
I'll be the shadow at your door,  
I'll be the moth into your light,  
'Cause you deserve much more  
Yeah, 'cause you deserve much more

"Lay me down,  
(Lay me down)  
And tell me everything will be alright,  
(Things will be alright)  
Things will be alright  
(Things will be alright)  
Thunder storms could never shake us  
Lay me down and kiss me like  
(Lay me down and kiss me like)  
Things will be alright  
(Things will be alright)  
Everything will be alright  
(Things will be alright)  
This could mean everything or nothing at all  
(ahh)  
You take what is real,  
(ahh)  
I'll give you my all  
(ahh)

"(The poisoned apple to my bite)  
This could mean everything  
(ahh)  
(I'll be the shadow at your door)  
Or nothing at all  
(I'll be the moth into your light)  
(ahh)  
You take what is real  
('Cause you deserve much more)  
(ahh)  
I'll give you my all" She took a deep breath as the door opened. She didn't turn around, knowing she would see Gaara standing in the doorway. Again she began plucking at the guitar.

"As we wake up in your room,  
Your face is the first thing I see,  
The first time I've seen love,  
And the last I'll ever need,  
You remind her that the future would be nothing without her,  
Never lose her, I'm afraid,  
Better think of something good to say

"Well it's all been done, more than once so I'll keep on trying,  
Oh God don't let me be the only one who says..." She couldn't help the shaking in her voice as Gaara sat down on the bed beside her.

"No! At the top of our lungs,  
There's no, no such thing as too young,  
When second chances won't leave you alone,  
Then there's faith in love" She continued strumming harder now as Gaara placed his hand on her back.

"She was always the one,  
I'll repeat it again, the one,  
No such thing as too young,  
Red lights flash in the car we're kissing in,  
Call me crazy,  
I've always tried to remind her that the future's,  
Just a few heartbeats away from disaster,  
I'm afraid, that I've thrown it all away

"No! At the top of our lungs,  
There's no, no such thing as too young,  
When second chances won't leave you alone

"No, at the top of our lungs,  
There's no, no such thing as too young,  
When second chances won't leave you alone

"No  
We'll repeat it again,  
There's no, no such thing as too young,  
When second chances won't leave us alone,  
Cuz there's faith in...

"Love

"If you kiss me goodnight,  
I'll know, everything is alright,  
When second chances won't leave us alone,  
Won't leave us alone,  
Cuz there's faith in love" Gaara wrapped her in his arms as she sat the guitar down on the bed. His head buried in her neck and he too was crying. He couldn't believe he had left her.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered to her. Knowing she had no idea what he'd been doing. She looked at him and bit her lip, not really knowing what to say. "I'm sorry I wasn't there..." He paused and took a deep breath, "Your brother told me they lost you. I couldn't take it Tess," He choked out, closing his eyes. He didn't know what else to tell her. He felt her place a hand on his cheek. Her tears had ceased and a small smile was pulling at her lips.

"Gaara, please don't be sorry," She told him. She didn't like seeing him broken like this, but she knew that it was because of her. For some reason it hurt her more, knowing this was her fault. She watched him, watching her and knew that nothing had changed between them. She slowly leaned forward and kissed him. Her lips barely touching his, and his arms pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. This kiss was desperate, he had missed her. The thought that he lost her shown now, his emotions poured into this kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and not wanting to let go. He pulled away first, pressing their foreheads together as they panted.

"Please don't ever leave me again," He begged. The look of pain conveyed on his face made her want to cry.

"I didn't mean to the first time," She whispered.


End file.
